The Beginning
by CSI-330
Summary: See Author's Note. M rating just to be safe... we'll see where it goes.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

_A/N: So I decided to try a 'how they got together story'. I need something to do while I wait for updates to 'We All Make Mistakes'… hahaha… if you haven't read that story, start now. I'm not used to writing long stories, but I'm going to give it a try. You know the deal, I love reviews. _

_-CSI-330 xoxo_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI. This is just for fun. _

Catherine Willows gently shut her front door, dropping the armful of groceries before leaning against the door and closing her eyes. Resting her head against the wood, she breathed a deep sigh. She had dropped Lindsey off at school after work and was finally home after taking care of the banking and groceries. Being inside the cool, quiet of her house was a relief. Padding into the kitchen, she put away the food and quickly did Lindsey's breakfast dishes. Looking around, it was clear that at least SOME tidying would have to be done before she could get any sleep. Sighing again, she began to pick up the books and pillows, folding blankets and setting the living room in order. A half hour later, Catherine was satisfied and too tired to continue so she grabbed her purse, checked that the door was locked and trotted upstairs. Passing Lindsey's room, she decided, while she was cleaning anyway, to do a quick sweep for laundry and dirty dishes. Pushing the door open, she smiled at her daughter's neatness. 'She's been putting in such an effort,' she smiled. 'I have to remember to thank her.' Spotting a glass on Lindsey's desk, she turned to grab it. Oddly, Lindsey had forgotten to shut the computer off. The message on the desktop caught Catherine's eye, and, too startled to feel guilty, she sat and read.

To: 

From: 

Hey Linds!

Your math project's all right except for numbers 9-11… look at the denominator, you forgot to square. That's why you need to write neatly… said 'chicken scratch' herself, haha.

Work's been crazy… it's a combination of a couple of brutal cases and stupid bureaucracy. Ecklie is one of those people who like to make work… you know those 'stupid' journal entries Mrs. Anderson makes you write? Your mom has to do similar stuff that's not really relevant. You get frustrated by it, and it's like that for her, O.K… it's meaningless stuff that she has to do when she wants to be elsewhere. It's frustrating… and it's almost like the Willows women have, like, a temper or something. I'm teasing you. I'm not saying she should have yelled at you, but try to see where she's coming from. I promise you that you're the most important thing in her life. She loves you more than anything, and even if you don't hear it or can't care right now, you are so, so, SO lucky to have her, Linds. She's the strongest person I've ever met. You're all she talks about other than work… it's really boring. KIDDING!

If you want me to take you to the cemetery Friday, give me a shout tonight, I'll be online after work. If I don't answer right away, I'm in the shower.

Math midterm!! Just remember to pace yourself and DON'T leave early again… I don't care if everyone else does. Good luck, you don't need it.

Sara x

Sara? What the hell was Lindsey doing with an e-mail from Sara Sidle in her inbox? And why would Lindsey want to go to the cemetery? With Sara Sidle? Catherine's brow furrowed as she re-read the message before shutting off the computer, heading down the hall to the bathroom.

As she stood under the water, her mind began to turn.

Sara Sidle. Enigma? Definitely. But Catherine had always respected her… Sara had a drive and a focus that was… well, amazing. OK, this is obviously not the first time they've corresponded… Sara's checked some homework for her. Is this the first time this has happened? No way to tell… No… it seemed from the language it's not. The joking seemed intimate. Sara was taking her daughter somewhere. Without her knowing. She should be mad… she was mad. But she wasn't. Sara had been so… Catherine froze as she remembered what Sara had said about her.

Catherine took a final deep breath before shutting off the water and towelling off. Hair swept back, clad in a tank and pyjama bottoms, Catherine carefully set the alarm to wake her in time to get Lindsey. Still confused and now exhausted, Catherine climbed into bed and felt herself begin to relax. Her mind still quietly sifted through the information she had… Lindsey… Sara… friendship?... cemetery.

Suddenly, Catherine was wide awake. She rolled over and looked at the ceiling, heart still.

"Eddie died five years ago Friday."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Spoilers for Lady Heather's Box (3x 17 I think)._

The next day, Catherine strolled into the break room, puzzling over whether or not to question Sara about the contact with Lindsey. Did she mind that they were talking? No. She definitely minded that it had been a secret. She quickly greeted the guys before sticking her lunch in the fridge, when Warrick sauntered in, waving an envelope.

"Whooo!! Check it out, new club next to the Bellagio… Thursday's grand opening… tight."

"How did you swing that?" Nick whistled, impressed.

"Hey, I have connections. I've been looking forward to tomorrow all shift, man."

"Not that the tickets aren't impressive, but even more puzzling… how did you get the time off on such short notice?" Catherine questioned.

"Actually, Sara asked me to switch days off… normally, I'd never let go of a Friday off, but it seemed really important to her. Something about a San Francisco colleague in town. Plus, now she owes me one and it gave me the chance to get a hold of these babies," he grinned, tucking the tickets back into his shirt pocket.

Catherine quickly forced a smile, "That's great Rick… have fun."

OK, so now the workaholic is not only taking her days off but coordinating days and it's 'really important to her'? Definitely need to talk to her. Mind made up, Catherine strode off to find Sara.

Sara was in the layout room, organizing the shots from her scene. Catherine walked in and leaned over the opposite edge of the table.

"B&E?" Catherine asked.

"Yep, sent the hairs to DNA and now I'm just taking a look at these… it's a mess," Sara sighed.

Catherine smiled sympathetically.

"So Sara, Warrick said you switched days off?" Catherine asked.

"Mhmm," Sara said.

"Hot date?" Catherine pressed.

Sara snorted.

"You sure? Maybe with a blonde? Who's a really great dancer?"

Sara froze and slowly looked up to face Catherine.

"Catherine…?"

"I know, Sara. I know you've been talking with Lindsey. She left an e-mail open on her desktop."

Sara stood, holding her hands in front of her, "Catherine, I am so, so, so sorry if I overstepped. I asked her to tell you, and she said that she would and I don't want to undermine…"

"Sara!" Catherine cut her off, Sara's mouth clamped shut.

"I don't have a problem with it."

Sara stopped, "Yeah?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Well. I don't know… how long have you two been… talking?"

"I gave her my card about six months after Eddie died… we talked a little. When she got her new computer, I got a gmail account so we could e-mail… figured out instant messaging." Catherine paused to process the information.

"How often?"

"It depends on her schedule, Cat. At least once every two weeks."

Catherine sat on a chair in the corner, hands in her lap. Sara moved her chair over to sit in front of Catherine, staying a cautious distance away from her.

"Catherine…" Sara started carefully.

"Thank you," Catherine interrupted.

"What?" Sara said.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to her," Catherine looked Sara in the eye.

"Of course, Catherine," Sara said, "She's wonderful. You're a great mom." Sara smiled.

"I think you're wonderful. I love that you would do that for my daughter. Sara, I want you to know that I've always respected you, ever when we didn't see eye to eye. My daughter made a good choice in looking for a female role model."

Both women were silent for several moments before Sara whispered, "Thank you."

Catherine took a deep breath, "Listen, I'm going to tell Lindsey that I know about your friendship, but I don't want her to lose you. I just need to know what's going on in my daughter's life, OK?"

"Of course, Cat. Thank you for letting me be a part of her life. And I'm sorry again for not telling you."

"S'OK," Catherine sighed, "The truth is, it's a moment where I'm realizing just how grown up my daughter is… oh my god I have a fifteen year old."

Sara gave a tight smile, "Let me know how your conversation with Linds goes, OK?"

"OK."

Catherine stood up to leave.

"And Catherine," she paused in the doorway at Sara's voice, "I'm not going to be a spy for you, but you know that I would have told you if Lindsey was in trouble or doing anything dangerous."

Catherine smiled, "I know."

Catherine managed to take off quickly enough after shift to catch Lindsey having breakfast.

"Lindsey, cookies aren't breakfast," Catherine laughed as she entered the kitchen.

The sleepy teenager leaned against the counter and muttered something unintelligible through a mouthful of Oreos. Catherine grinned.

"How about I make you some toast or something?"

"Corn Flakes with Strawberries?" Lindsey asked.

"You're on. Sit," Catherine said.

After assembling Lindsey's breakfast, Catherine handed her to sugar bowl and set the bowl in front of her and sat across from her.

"It's nice to see you in the morning, Mom. But what's up?" Lindsey asked, munching on a mouthful of cereal.

"I like seeing you in the morning too, baby. I'm going to try to do this more, alright? But there actually is something I want to talk to you about."

Lindsey threw her spoon back into the bowl, "I knew it! Cereal with a catch!"

"No! It's nothing bad Lindsey… I just want to talk."

Lindsey cautiously sat back down. Catherine noted with amusement the same tension that Sara had adopted during their conversation.

"Lindsey, I was picking up some stuff in your room the other day… it was really clean by the way, nice job… and I noticed that you had an e-mail from Sara," Lindsey began to rise out of the chair, "DON'T! Lindsey, don't… I would never go through your e-mails… it was on the desktop. If you want, you can yell in a minute… but just hear me out," Catherine's pleading tone convinced Lindsey and she settled back slowly into her chair.

"I don't have a problem with you and Sara being friends. She's a great woman, Lindsey… you're right to trust her. What scares me is not knowing where you are, Linds. Geographically and in life, OK? I'm your mother and I need to know who you're associating with, OK?"

Lindsey nodded slowly. Catherine sucked in a deep breath.

"Why didn't you ask me to take you to your father's grave?" She asked gently.

Lindsey looked at her lap. Catherine waited patiently.

"We used to go, Mom. But last year you didn't say anything about it and I didn't want… I didn't want you to hurt again if you had gotten past it. I know how badly that hurt you and I didn't want you to have to go through it again for me." Lindsey muttered.

Catherine could feel tears welling up.

"Baby, I didn't bring it up because I didn't know if you were still thinking about it. I know, that's stupid… isn't it? I did love your father, Lindsey… and he was your father so even after we stopped… there was always… I don't know. This isn't something that you just 'get past', ever. I will never, ever, ever forget getting the phone call from you. I broke you out of a half-submerged car that night… it was…" Catherine was crying now, "It was the scariest thing I ever went through. I will never, NEVER, forget that night. Lindsey, if you need to go mourn your father, then you should and I want to be there with you, if that's OK. You need to let me in, Lindsey…. I want to be there for you. I know what it's like to almost lose you… and I'm not strong enough to do that again." Catherine finished with a sob.

Lindsey was crying now too and she fell forward into her mother's arms, stroking her hair like she had the night she discovered her mom crying in bed.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you," Catherine whispered back, stroking Lindsey's back.

"I'm sorry I upset you before school," Catherine joked.

Lindsey laughed, "O.K. I have a question, do you want to go to the cemetery with me on Friday?"

Catherine smiled, wiping away Lindsey's tears, "Of course, do you want me to tell Sara while you're at school?"

"Yeah, I'll e-mail her later," Lindsey said.

"OK, in the car… I'm taking you to school," Catherine smiled, pulling Lindsey to her feet.

When Catherine got home, she immediately flipped open her phone and dialled Sara.

"Sidle."

"Hey Sara, it's Cat," Catherine started, "Did I wake you?"

"Nope, reading. What's up? Did you talk to Linds?"

"Yes I did. Actually, I think that I owe you another thank you. I think that Lindsey and I really needed to have a conversation about her father's death… we took a good step today. I think I'm going to take her to the cemetery Friday, is that alright?"

"You don't need to ask me, Cat. I'm happy that you two are getting where you need to be."

"I'm sorry that you owe Warrick the favour now."

"Ahh… probably means I get the next decomp, that's all. Just don't make fun of the smell," Sara joked.

Catherine laughed, "I'll let you go get some sleep, thanks again Sara."

"Hey listen, Catherine," Sara started, "I don't just want to be there for Lindsey… if you need anything, if you two want to do something after… ummm, call me?"

"I will Sara, thanks," Catherine replied, trying to sound reassuring.

"Bye Cat."

"Bye Sar."

Catherine shut the phone and immediately dialled Grissom to wrangle the day off for herself. Sensing it was important, Grissom caved with very little effort. Finally, Catherine fell into bed to ponder her relationship with her daughter and their new relationship with Sara Sidle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A/N: Reminder of the spoilers for Lady Heather's Box (3x17)... if you haven't seen that episode, get on that :P_

Friday evening, Sara was sitting at home at her desk reading her latest forensics journal, alternating between reading an article on the latest IBIS technology and worrying about Lindsey.

"It's healthy to grieve," she thought, "And I'm so glad she has Catherine."

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing on the coffee table. She held her breath when she recognized Catherine's number.

"Sidle."

"Hi Sara, it's Catherine."

"Hey Cat, how did it go?"

"It was… I guess as good as you could expect. We did the flower and graveyard thing. Talked, cried. I think we needed it."

"I'm glad," Sara said softly.

"Listen, Sar… I'm calling because we're both exhausted… we need a diversion. Do you… I was wondering if you'd like to come over for supper?"

Sara was shocked, "_You_ were wondering?" She asked.

"Lindsey asked for you, Sar. But I wanted to make the call so you'd know that… that I want you here too."

"I'd love to, Cat. Thank you. What should we have? What can I bring?"

Just then she heard Lindsey scream, "PIZZZZAAAA!!"

Sara laughed as she heard Catherine pull back from the phone and holler, "Lindsey Marie Willows lower your voice!"

"I guess it's pizza. Half veggie half works? I'll order," Catherine offered.

"Sounds great, Cat. I'll pick up some drinks, what do you and Lindsey want?"

Catherine pulled away from the phone to consult Lindsey before answering, "She says Root Beer."

"And what do you say?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to… pick something."

"OK, Sprite."

"Lame."

"Hey!"

"Kidding Cath, are you sure? Is there anything else?"

"No Sara, that would be great. You know how to find the place, right?"

"Yep, I'll see you in about an hour."

"Bye."

Fifty five minutes later, Sara raised her hand to knock on the Willows' front door. Before she could make contact, the door was thrown open and Lindsey stood there, grinning.

"Hey Linds," Sara smiled widely at Lindsey's grin.

"Hi," Lindsey replied, taking the bag of drinks.

Sara stepped forward and followed Lindsey into the kitchen where the teenager stuck the drinks in the fridge. When she turned, Sara opened her arms and Lindsey stepped into her embrace. Holding her tightly and rocking gently, Sara whispered, "I'm so proud of you, kiddo."

"Thanks for everything Sar," Lindsey gave one last squeeze and pulled away.

"Where's your mom?"

"Right here," came the answer from the doorway. Catherine stood, obviously just out of the shower, in a pair of sweats and a tank top.

Sitting around the table with their pizza, Sara and Catherine were both grateful that they had Lindsey's chatter to break the silence. The small blonde's enthusiasm was infectious, and conversation gradually got easier. Soon, Sara was doing an imitation of one of her more lively professors at Harvard that had all three of them laughing.

"Oh my god, Harvard sounds soooo cool," Lindsey gushed, taking a huge bite of pizza.

"Lindsey, chew," chided Catherine.

"It was cool, Linds," Sara answered after a gulp of Sprite, "but it doesn't have to be Harvard to be cool… Harvard was an amazing school, but it's all about finding the college that's the right fit for you. Don't stress about it too much now, OK? Just do what you love to do now and you'll excel. That'll put you where you want to be."

Catherine looked thoughtfully at Sara.

"Thanks Sar," Lindsey grinned, "I know."

"I know you know… I just like to say stuff," Sara smiled.

"I'm all done, wanna watch a movie?" Lindsey said.

"Why don't your mom and I start cleaning up, and you go chill out for a few minutes, kiddo?" Sara suggested with a glance at Catherine.

"Good call Sara," Catherine smiled appreciatively.

"OK, I want to e-mail Jess anyway," Lindsey slid off her chair and dumped her plate in the sink before scampering upstairs.

Alone in the kitchen, the two women suddenly found themselves aware of the awkwardness once more. Catherine sipped her drink and watched Sara finish her last few bites of pizza.

"Catherine?" Sara said, noticing that she was being watched.

"I was just… thinking," Catherine gave a faint smile.

"About what?" Sara asked.

"Thank you," Catherine replied, "Lindsey's really enjoying this."

Sara smiled.

"And I am too," Catherine finished.

"Cath, I have to ask… is… this… just because Lindsey and I are friends? It's just that, we've never, gotten along very well, before…" Sara trailed off, a question in her voice.

"I know," Catherine said, "I have a temper. And I apologize because sometime I let it control me. Yes, your relationship with Lindsey played a big part in… 'this'… but I think I've also realized that there's no point in fighting for no reason. And I'm sick of hurting you. We know how to push each other's buttons… but I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm just not."

"OK," Sara said, setting down her glass, "because I'd really like it if we could… be friends? Or at least call a truce," Sara backtracked quickly.

"Sara, life's too short… I'd love that," Catherine smiled and raised her glass.

Sara gave a full-blown grin and raised her glass in a toast to the new friendship-truce.

The two women began to chat, keeping conversation light as they cleaned the kitchen, Sara cleared and packed up the leftovers while Catherine did the dishes.

"Cat, can I ask you something?"

"A question prefaced like that is never good," Catherine smiled.

"How are you doing?" Sara asked, moving to stand at the counter next to Catherine.

"A little drained. It's tough to remember… that night… seeing my daughter…" Catherine stopped and stared at her hands in the soapy water. Sara knew that she was remembering Lindsey trapped in the car. On instinct, she moved behind Catherine and gently turned her around, handing her a hand towel. Placing a hand on the counter on either side of Catherine, Sara lowered her voice.

"I can't even imagine what that was like. But you saved her, Cat. You were amazing. So strong. Don't ever forget that," Sara whispered.

Catherine looked up, "Truth is, this is the first anniversary that I didn't dread for a couple of weeks in advance. I think it's because Lindsey's been doing so well. I did love Eddie, but I got over him a long time ago. It was just a matter of my daughter lacking a father."

"She's here, Cat. She's here and she's OK," Sara gave a small smile and was rewarded with a grin from Catherine. Suddenly, the lack of personal space was noticed by both women, and Sara blushed slightly.

The two CSIs were saved from the awkwardness of their close proximity by Lindsey hollering something from upstairs.

"I think we're being paged," Catherine grinned, turning to the drain the sink. Sara moved to the Tupperware contained with their leftovers. Sticking the pizza in the fridge, Sara headed to the living room, pausing in the doorway.

"Oh Cat?"

"Mhmmm?"

"You have pepperoni breath."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews!! As to when I'll update... well if I keep getting so many reviews I'll have no choice, will I? Hahaha. Seriously, as far as regular life will allow, I'll write. Hopefully, the muse keeps speaking to me because I also don't want to force this. _

_This one's short, but it's something to whet your appetite. _

_CSI-330, xo_

When Catherine followed Sara into the living room, she found Lindsey stretched out on the couch with her head pillowed on Sara's lap, watching previews.

"I told her to wait Catherine!" Sara exclaimed with false alarm.

"It's alright, it's alright… I was just slaving away, making popcorn I was HOPING we could all enjoy this together…" Catherine grinned.

Lindsey smiled and reached out for the bowl, making all three laugh. Catherine lifted Lindsey's feet and slid onto the couch.

"And how come I get this end?" Catherine asked, tickling Lindsey's feet.

"Because Sara's a guest," Lindsey said through a mouthful of popcorn.

The three settled in to watch a movie, munching popcorn, enjoying the comfortable intimacy. When Catherine looked over, she saw Sara lightly stroking Lindsey's hair and Lindsey's eyes drooping. A small smile played around Sara's lips. Catherine quickly turned her eyes back to the TV. Sara looked the most… relaxed, that Catherine had ever seen her. Sara looked over at Catherine and smiled again. Pointing at Lindsey, Catherine grinned and eased herself off of the couch to kneel in front of her daughter.

"Lindsey," she said, rubbing her daughter's back, "I have to be the bad guy now, but get to bed. You have dance at 10:30 tomorrow. I'm driving you before work. Brush your teeth please."

Lindsey grumbled and sat up, turning to give Sara a hug. Catherine watched Sara catch her daughter's slender back and hold on tightly for a moment. Lindsey rolled off of Sara and kissed her mom.

"Be up in a minute," Catherine said as Lindsey climbed the stairs.

Turning back to Sara, Catherine stood and offered her hand.

"Thanks Sidle," Catherine smiled again, "For caring about my daughter."

"I should be thanking you, Cat… this was fun," Sara smiled and stretched.As she opened the front door, Catherine caught her elbow.

"And I meant it, I'd like us to be friend to. I'd like... to talk and do stuff that doesn't involve a movie about anybody 'totally cute'."

Sara laughed, "Goodnight Cath, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The next day, Catherine drove Lindsey to dance class. She watched her daughter run into the studio and grinned. She couldn't remember the last time that she and Lindsey had gotten on so well. True, the romanced bonding had ended that morning, with Lindsey answering most of her questions with a series of grunts… but with a fifteen-year-old she figured she wouldn't push it. With about four hours left until she had to be at the lab, Catherine was at a loss. Cleaning, shopping and errands had been crammed into the previous few days. She sincerely doubted that she was relaxed enough to read or sleep. Resting her head against the steering wheel for a moment, she let the emotions of the past few days wash over her. She was close to putting them behind her… but something didn't quite feel finished. Within five minutes, she raised her head, put the car in gear and headed for the cemetery.

As she parked on the roadway leading to Eddie's grave, Catherine sighed. "Eddie, I didn't love you anymore… I hate what you put me through. But our daughter is my life… and she will always be _our_ daughter. One last time, then I'll just clock in at the lab."

As Catherine walked between the rows of graves toward Eddie's, she spied a figure already standing over his plot. She froze, confusion and shock trumping any sadness or grief as she quickened her steps to confront the figure.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews… I'm still finding my feet with this longer story thing, but if you're down, I'll keep going : )

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews… I'm still finding my feet with this longer story thing, but if you're down, I'll keep going : )_

_Oh, and I just watched the episode where Sara finds out about Hank… fuck him. What an idiot. _

_Much Love, CSI-330_

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I'm going," Sara turned to leave.

"Like hell, answer the question Sidle," Catherine spat.

Sara froze, turned slowly and faced the grave.

"I come here every year, Catherine."

Sara was wearing simple dark jeans and t-shirt… all set for work. Hours before shift. Typical, Catherine noted. Her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses and her voice was completely level. Catherine was caught off guard by Sara's apparent calm. She was sure that she sounded pissed, and very, very few people stayed calm when Catherine was pissed.

"And why is that?" Catherine asked, Sara's demeanour totally disarming her.

Sara spoke slowly, "Because it reminds me of what I couldn't solve. It reminds me that I could never give you or Lindsey closure. It reminds me that every day I'm in the lab, every piece of evidence I handle and every crime scene I examine, I have to be better, I have to be perfect."

Sara took her sunglasses off and turned to face Catherine.

"Catherine, I'm sorry that I'm intruding. I'll leave right now. Just know that I am truly, truly sorry."

Like it had when she first closed the case, Sara's lip quivered. She felt incompetent, helpless. Unable to give her colleague what she wanted… needed… unable to find an ending. Unlike when the case was first closed, this time Catherine noticed the tension. She saw what Sara was doing to herself.

"Wait," Catherine called.

Sara turned back to face Catherine.

"Sara… know that I was never mad at you. Know that there was nothing more that you could have done. It's incredible the way that you push yourself, and your empathy is… beautiful," Catherine's voice dropped, "But don't use Eddie's death to beat yourself up. Please."

Sara nodded slowly. Catherine stepped forward, closing the distance between them until they were three feet apart, speaking across the grave.

"Don't do this to yourself."

Sara smiled faintly, "I have to, Catherine."

"There's a fine line, Sara. Between pushing yourself and destroying yourself. If you grind yourself down, there'll be nothing left… don't do that to yourself. You deserve better than that."

Sara looked down.

"The victims deserve better than that. If you lose yourself now, you can't be there for the next victim. Sara, if you can't believe anything else… at least give me that."

Sara nodded slightly.

"Now come home with me," Catherine ordered.

Sara's head snapped up, "Cat…"

"Come on. Last night… let's have that more, OK? Just easy, comfortable. Compare notes on cases, talk about stupid phobias, pet peeves, favourite animals… whatever."

"Animals, Cath?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Just follow me, alright? Please? I have coffee," Catherine sighed, exasperated.

Sara smiled slightly, "OK," she said softly.

For the second time in less than forty-eight hours, the two night shift CSIs found themselves once again sitting across the table from each other. Catherine set a mug of coffee in front of Sara and sat fiddling with her own.

"So, what's your favourite animal?" Sara teased.

Catherine snorted, "Okay, I get it… how would you put it?? Lame?"

"Hey! I've gotten that from Lindsey, OK?" Sara protested.

"I was rambling! Last time I asked you to do something, I had you in the car so your options were limited…"

Hank. Fucking Hank.

Sara smiled down at her hands and looked at Catherine, "Thank you," she whispered, lips pursed.

Catherine found herself smiling too.

"Elephant."

"Excuse me?"

"My favourite animal," Catherine smiled, "Lindsey loved them, and once we went to the zoo when she was really little… and I'll never, never forget that grin… holding onto handfuls of Eddie's hair as she sat on his shoulders… almost ripped it out of his scalp."

Sara smiled at Catherine sadly.

"There were some good times, you know," Catherine sighed.

"And now there's Lindsey," Sara prompted, trying to keep the focus on the positive.

Sara smiled as Catherine grinned; she never saw Catherine smile that like unless her daughter was concerned. It was why she never had any problem reassuring Lindsey of her mother's love.

"So what's your favourite animal?" Catherine asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Sara took a large swallow of coffee and shrugged.

"A Cat," she said, looking Catherine right in the eye.

_Did I just say that?_

_Did she just say that?_

For the next hour at Catherine's house, both women kept conversation light. They discussed favourite science subjects, first cars, and the recent weather before Catherine pulled out Lindsey's baby pictures. After an hour of giggling at the blonde baby, it was time to head to work. It was not until in the silence of their respective cars that both noticed the easy rapport that had developed.

"It got… comfortable," Catherine thought.

"I was relaxed," Sara noted, brown furrowed.

Both drove to the lab, smiling slightly and beginning to steel themselves against the coming shift.


	6. Chapter 6

It was four days after having coffee with Catherine, and Sara was on her eighteenth hour in the lab

It was four days after having coffee with Catherine, and Sara was on her eighteenth hour in the lab. A woman found murdered with evidence of several healed and untreated fractures. There were records of neighbours' calls to police that were all 'false-alarms'. All signs pointed to domestic abuse.

Catherine watched Sara through the glass walls of the lab. She was bent over a table, meticulously piecing together shards of broken glass from the scene. She had completely immersed herself in the case. Catherine tried to remember the last time that she'd seen the brunette eat. She couldn't.

Suddenly, Grissom walked behind Catherine down the hall and into the lab where Sara was working. Catherine couldn't hear what was said but watched what transpired. Sara didn't look up as Grissom entered the lab.

"Sara, the warrant has been issued… we have enough evidence to charge him. The rest is not time-sensitive. You've done a great job, and it's time to clock out."

"I'm almost done," Sara muttered without taking her eyes off the shards of glass in front of her.

"No, you are done," Grissom said quietly.

Sara looked up, "Alright, look… just another hour and I'll have pieced this together… I'm fine," she half-pleaded.

"Sara, we've got the guy. Go home. It's finished," Gil said, voice firm.

Sara angrily threw aside the case file. Turning back to the table, she carefully began to re-bag the evidence. Catherine saw her trying to restrain her anger as she gently put the evidence away. Catherine quietly followed at a distance, watching Sara log the evidence before storming into the locker room. After collecting her things, Sara gently closed her locker, paused, and then viciously punched the closed door.

As Catherine watched her stalk out of the lab, she sighed.

"Just when you think you can't worry anymore," she thought. Walking back to her office, she grabbed the phone and dialled Lindsey's cell.

"Hi Lindsey… I want to run something by you."

"Yeah?"

"Sara's been really stressed out and I was wondering if we could invite her for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah! That'd be great. What are we having?"

"OK, don't get excited, I haven't asked her yet. I'm going to stop by her place in a few hours, after work. Spaghetti sound good?"

"Mhmm..." Lindsey muttered absently.

"OK, I'll pick you up after dance… 6:30, right?

"Yep, bye Mom."

"Love you Linds," Catherine smiled and hung up the phone. She leaned forward and rubbed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she hauled herself up out of her chair, pushing the conversation to the back of her mind so she could focus on finishing shift. As she headed towards the print lab, she muttered, "Now she just has to say yes…"

Four hours later, Catherine was standing outside of Sara's apartment door. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and gently knocked. When Sara opened the door, Catherine could tell that she hadn't slept yet.

"Catherine?" Sara said, clearly surprised.

"Hi Sara! Can I come in?" Catherine said, feigning an overly cheerful demeanour.

"Uhh… sure," Sara said, moving aside. She was still clearly slightly stunned from lack of sleep.

Sara moved across the living room and sat back down at her desk in front of an open textbook. Catherine followed her, looking around her living room. Catherine's eyes on Sara's possessions felt invasive. _Investigator_, Sara thought.

"Nice place you've got here," Catherine began.

Sara raised an eyebrow at the clichéd small talk.

"Would you like to come over and have dinner with Lindsey and me?" Catherine asked, sensing the small-talk wasn't going to go far.

"I'm actually kind of in the middle of something… but thanks Cat…" Sara said, turning back to her textbook.

Leaning over her shoulder, Catherine read the title of the article, "Decomposition Rates at Low Elevation?" she raised an eyebrow. Sara didn't look up. Catherine inhaled softly and moved to kneel in front of Sara.

"Sara, please come with me. I need you to eat and rest. You know you'll feel better,"

"Cath, I'm fine and I can take care of myself," Sara snapped.

Catherine held her temper, with effort, "I know that. But you've devoted the past twenty-four hours to the dead. Now it's time for the living. Please. Lindsey's crazily excited to see you," Catherine prompted.

Sara looked up and smiled weakly, "You play dirty, Catherine."

Catherine smiled. She knew Sara wouldn't say no to Lindsey.

"Let's go Sidle, we need to pick up Lindsey in an hour. Grab a shower and let's go. I'll wait," Catherine said, stretching herself into a standing position and holding out her hand to Sara. She gently pushed Sara towards the bathroom and plunked down on the couch, grabbing a magazine. She wasn't particularly interested in last month's forensics update, but she sensed that Sara wouldn't take long.

Meanwhile, Sara stood under the spray of warm water. Her wrist still tingled from Catherine's touch. She looked down at her pale skin. It looked unchanged. But it was only when Catherine touched her that she realized how physically cold she had gotten.

Catherine looked up when she heard the bathroom door open. Sara smiled at her as she walked over to the bedroom, clutching a plain white towel around her. Catherine's jaw dropped. Sara looked so… delicate, and fragile. But her eyes were awake now, she looked like she was still there. Catherine let her eyes wander over Sara's retreating figure.

"Five minutes, Cat," Sara called over her shoulder.

"Uhh… yeah," Catherine whispered, blushing slightly without realizing it.

Twenty minutes later after a relatively silent car ride, the women pulled up outside the dance studio and Lindsey bounded up to the car, grinning widely.

"Hi Sara!"

"Hey Linds! It's great to see you, how was dance?"

"It was good, I'm starving though, I forgot my snack," Lindsey groaned. "Speaking of dinner, does spaghetti sound alright?" Catherine asked Sara, "Vegetarian sauce of course."

"Mom! Can we have garlic bread?" Lindsey interrupted excitedly from the back seat.

"Lindsey, I was speaking to Sara, don't interrupt please," Catherine answered, turning back to Sara.

"On one condition," Sara answered seriously. Catherine frowned slightly.

"We have garlic bread," Sara grinned at Lindsey, who stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"To the grocery store," Catherine announced as she put the car in gear.

Back at the house, Sara insisted on helping Catherine get dinner ready. Lindsey, who had kept Sara chatting cheerfully all through the grocery store, had been sent upstairs to shower and start her homework. Dinner was about twenty minutes away. Catherine dumped the spaghetti in the pot as Sara chopped vegetables to add to the sauce. The comfortable rhythm of the kitchen seemed to relax the tense lines of Sara's shoulders. Cat grinned as she heard her companion begin to hum softly. Lindsey came padding back into the kitchen, hair still wet.

"Smells good," she grinned.

"Set the table and we'll be eating in ten minutes," Catherine suggested.

"Done and done," Lindsey said as she collected cutlery and plates.

An hour later, all three girls were finished eating, and were arguing about who would clean up.

"Sara, no… you're a guest. You already helped make the meal…" Catherine protested.

"Catherine, no, let me help…" Sara started.

Lindsey, munching on the last piece of garlic bread, watched as the women started to square off. Knowing that both had a temper and her mother was already at the breaking point after her earlier conversation with Sara, Lindsey piped up.

"I'll do it. Why don't you go watch T.V. or something?" Lindsey said.

Both women froze and looked at Lindsey. Catherine's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What? It'll make up for not taking the garbage out last week. Plus if you two fight, I won't get any more gourmet meals." Lindsey quickly stacked the plates and headed to the kitchen.

Catherine and Sara looked at each other.

"Well that was unusual," Catherine said.

Sara smiled, "Good kid! What did I tell you?"

"So… T.V. it is," Catherine said, heading for the living room.

Twenty minutes later, Lindsey skipped back into the living room. "Leftovers are away and the dishwasher's loaded," she said, "Sara, lie down, you look awful."

Catherine was too stunned to scold her; she'd been trying for the past twenty minutes to figure out a way to ask Sara to lie down without saying something incredibly awkward, and it took her daughter all of ten seconds to get Sara on the couch. Lindsey turned on some junk T.V. and pushed Sara over so she was lying on her side with her legs curled up against Lindsey.

As Lindsey chattered to her, Catherine watched Sara trying to fight off sleep, failing miserably. Lindsey gently stroked Sara's calf and her body began to relax. Her eyes were half closed by the time the credits rolled on the first _Will and Grace_ re-run. Halfway through the next show, Sara was completely asleep. Lindsey looked at her mother and grinned triumphantly.

"You're good," Catherine mouthed.

Lindsey gave Sara one last affectionate pat before trotting upstairs for some computer time before bed. Catherine was left alone watching Sara sleeping. She carefully moved closer to the sleeping woman, perching on the coffee table. She froze as she felt the floor creak under her, but Sara was sound asleep. Her hair had fallen into her face and Catherine leaned forward to tuck it back behind her ear. She found her fingers lingering on Sara's forehead.

"Why do days like this affect you so much?" she whispered.

When Lindsey came back downstairs, she saw her mother sitting on the edge of the coffee table, carefully studying Sara's sleeping features. She brought a blanket from the linen closet and handed it to her mother, who caught her in a hug. After covering Sara with the blanket, Catherine scribbled a quick note, placed it on the coffee table and headed up to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sara woke up, she looked up and around the room in confusion

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews... they make my day (and make me want to update faster ;). I hope I'm hitting some kind of a rhythm with this. _

When Sara woke up, she looked up and around the room in confusion. _Catherine's living room? Riiight… _

She stretched carefully, still heavy with sleep. As she slowly sat up she noticed a scrap of paper on the table next to her. She picked it up and read.

_Sara, _

_Hope you're not cramped from sleeping on the couch. I didn't want to move you and risk waking you. If you're up before me, help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Coffee's in the machine, just push the big silver button. There's a clean towel for you on top of the laundry hamper if you want a shower. I'll wake you before shift. _

_Cat xo_

_P.S. You're adorable when you're exhausted. _

Sara smiled and lay back on the couch. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt in the house. 'That's so sweet,' she thought, 'and coffee sounds great. Wait, what?' The last line of Catherine's note finally registered, 'She's adaorable all the time... no, beautiful,' she thought, blushing. 'Dammit, why am I blushing so much?' Stretching again, she carefully stood up and made her way to the kitchen where she found Catherine dumping flour into a bowl. Sara paused to take in the blonde, in full mom mode, hair swept up into a ponytail and still clad in her pyjama bottoms. Sara yawned and Catherine turned around.

"Morning," Catherine smiled before turning back to the bowl, "sleep OK?"

"Mhmm… sorry about taking over your living room."

Catherine snorted, "Don't be ridiculous. Lindsey went off to school three hours ago, and I was just as tired as you are. Nobody needed the living room. Besides, I'm just happy you got some sleep."

"Wait, Lindsey's at school?" Sara asked, confused.

"Yeah, you slept for more than ten hours," Catherine clarified.

"Wow," Sara said, genuinely shocked.

Catherine smirked, "That's pretty long for you, isn't it?" she guessed.

"Oh yeah," Sara yawned again.

"You were really exhausted," Catherine stated.

The two women fell silent for a moment as Sara grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured herself some coffee.

"So what are you doing?" Sara asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Lindsey's dance class is having a party, and I volunteered to bake," Catherine explained as she dropped chocolate-chip cookie batter onto the pan.

"Doing the mom thing?" Sara asked as she dipped her finger in the bowl.

"Yeah," Catherine replied, swatting at Sara's hand, "it's nice… I'm trying to do it more, but it's hard… you know. And stay out of there," she added, pointing to the bowl.

"Have some, it's good Cat," Sara whined.

Catherine chuckled and dipped her own finger in the dough. As she licked it off her finger, Sara suddenly felt her whole body flush. Catherine sucked gently before slowly pulling the finger from her mouth. To hide her blush, Sara quickly turned toward the fridge, clearing her throat as she spoke.

"I think… I'll grab some food," Sara half-said, half-asked.

"Good! Help yourself, the cookies are tempting so get some real food in you now," Catherine answered.

_Tempting? You have no idea. _Sara thought. _Am I really thinking this?_  
Sara grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat at the kitchen table watching Catherine put the cookies in the oven.

"I don't know how you do it," Sara mused, "you're great, Cat," she said through a mouthful of apple.

"The cookie thing is new, so don't let it impress you too much," Catherine smiled.

The next half hour was spent talking about everything and nothing. Eventually, Sara had to leave to get ready for work, although she managed to stay long enough to have a cookie.

Two weeks later, Sara was sitting at the morning meeting, waiting for assignments.

"Alright," said Grissom briskly, "We're in deep because Catherine's sick. I'm going to have to send two of you out on solos, so be sharp, OK?"

Sara didn't hear the rest of the assignment, she just grabbed the offered assignment slip and headed out of the break room. Catherine must be really sick to miss work. Checking that it was still early enough, she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open to call Lindsey.

"Hello?"

"Hi Linds, it's Sara. I'm calling to ask about your mom, how is she?"

"She's really sick, Sar. She said she hasn't had the flu this bad since before she was pregnant with me."

"OK, listen… how about we make sure that she can rest for a couple of days, is it OK if I drive you around, to dance and stuff… and I'll make dinner?" Sara proposed.

"Cool Sara, I'd appreciate that. Things are kind of crazy right now," Lindsey said gratefully.

"OK, give me your schedule for the next few days and I'll see what I can do," Sara said, fishing in her jacket pocket for a pen.

After Lindsey rattled off her schedule and explained what her aunt could and could not drive her to, Sara agreed to come by after work. By the time that Sara looked up, Grissom was giving her a slight glare from down the hallway, and Sara scurried off to grab her kit and head out to the scene.

Eight hours later, Sara pulled up to Catherine's house and gently knocked on the door. A half-asleep Lindsey opened the door in her PJs.

"Hey Linds, thanks for letting me in," Sara smiled.

"I'm going back to bed, get me up in 30." Lindsey grumbled, stumbling back towards the stairs.

Sara grinned and hauled her shopping bags into the kitchen. When she had asked for the next two shifts off, Grissom was thrilled. She had taken an hour to grab some stuff from home and pick up some groceries that Lindsey had said they needed. Nervous, Sara had left her stuff in the car, unsure about how Catherine would feel having her in the house. According to Lindsey, Catherine had been up all night throwing up, so food wasn't an issue, but Sara quickly threw a lunch together for Lindsey, adding a carton of chocolate milk as a treat. Smiling slightly at how domestic it all felt, Sara left the lunch on the counter, and poured two glasses, one of juice and one of water before heading upstairs.

Gently pushing Catherine's door open, she saw the blonde collapsed on the bed, arms and legs curled into her body. She heard the blonde cough and moan slightly, and she felt a stab of concern. She walked over, setting the glasses down before gingerly perching on the edge of the bed. She flicked off the alarm clock and sat watching Catherine's fitful sleep. She began to cough again, and instinctively, Sara reached out and rubbed her back, making small circles between her shoulder blades. She brought her other hand to Catherine's forehead, she was warm. Catherine coughed again and opened her eyes.

"Sara?" she croaked.

Sara handed her a Kleenex, "Hey, there's no reason to rush, just take a second." Catherine groaned and stumbled toward the bathroom. While she was there, Sara straightened the covers and plumped up Catherine's scattered pillows. Sara heard the water running and Catherine reappeared, collapsing back into bed. Sara handed her the glass of orange juice and she drank slowly. When she lay back against the pillows, she gave Sara a grateful look.

"Lindsey's lunch is done, I'm going to take her to school so there's no reason to get up. So don't. Just rest. From what Lindsey told me, the worst is probably past and if you can just rest for a couple of days then you'll get better. I'm going to deal with Linds right now, I'll be back to see if you need anything."

As Sara began to move, Catherine caught her arm, "Sara, don't you work?" She asked, confused.

"Are you kidding? When I asked for a couple of shifts off, Grissom practically pushed me out of the lab. He'd been waiting for an excuse to get me out of there," she joked.

Catherine smiled faintly, "Thank you," she said.

"Roll over and sleep," Sara ordered, "I'll be back after Lindsey's at school."

When Sara checked on Catherine an hour and a half later, she was asleep again. Smiling, Sara quietly moved to sit in the corner, opening her book. Every time Catherine stirred, Sara's head snapped up. Eventually, Sara found her attention wandering away from the book and back to the sleeping blonde. She looked sick, dark circles under her eyes and in the middle of a tangle of sheets. Sara was surprised how much it hurt to see her in pain, how much she wanted to take care of her.

Suddenly, Catherine rolled over and looked at Sara. She gave a weak smile and lurched toward the bathroom. Sara got up and once again readjusted the pillows and blankets, flipping each pillow over to the cool side. When Catherine came back, she went right back to bed.

"Sorry, needed to wash my face," Catherine muttered.

"No problem. Water's on the nightstand," Sara smiled, "Do you feel well enough to try some food? Some white rice and plain toast? I also bought chicken broth."

Catherine leaned back, "What time is it?"

Sara looked at the clock, "Almost noon… wow."

"I think I'll head to the living room and try some junk T.V." Catherine said, "I think I'm awake for good and I'll go crazy without a distraction."

"OK," Sara smiled and held open the door for Catherine.

As Catherine lay on the couch watching T.V, Sara brought some plain buttered toast and fresh juice and set it on the coffee table. Catherine managed to keep down a piece of toast and settled back, looking a lot better. When Catherine looked up, Sara had a huge grin. Sara's smiles were always great, but over the past couple of weeks, Catherine had become intimately familiar with them. The tight-lipped, sideways smiles that they sometimes earned at work were only a preview of the light that was unleashed when she grinned. Full-out, lips parted, bright, gap clearly visible. Suddenly, Catherine felt warm.

"I'm really glad you ate, Cat. You look better and you need your strength."

"Thanks for taking care of me Sar," Catherine smiled back.

"You take care of me," Sara smiled, "It's what friends do."

Catherine patted the couch beside her and Sara sat. Carefully, aware of Sara's touch sensitivity, Catherine leaned over until she was resting in the crook of Sara's arm. Resting comfortably, Catherine was soon engrossed in the television. Sara found herself relaxing in spite of the physical closeness. She was shocked at how well they fit together.

When Nancy dropped Lindsey off after school, the teenager found the two still on the couch, now at opposite ends, legs tangled in the middle. After a bowl of rice and another glass of juice, Catherine had regained most of her colour.

"Hi Mom, how are you feeling?" Lindsey asked as she dropped her bag.

"Better Linds, thanks."

"What's for dinner?" Lindsey asked.

Before Catherine could speak, Sara answered, "Vegetable stew sound OK? We can make garlic bread and your mom might even be able to keep some of it down."

"OK that sounds good," the teenager answered Sara before turning to her mother, "Uh listen, Mom… I was wondering if I can go to a sleepover at Jason's on Friday?"

"Co-ed sleepover? I don't think so Lindsey. I don't even know Jason."

"His grandma will be there, come ON Mom," Lindsey whined.

"Lindsey, if you want to go over for a bit that's fine, but I want you home by eleven thirty. You have dance Saturday, don't you?"

"But Mom…"

"I'm sorry Linds, but you know it's not a reasonable request. The deal was, you're dancing competitively so you'll be responsible for making it a priority. I'm also not comfortable with you out all night. Final word."

Lindsey's face darkened and she spun on her heel and stomped upstairs. Catherine sighed and turned to Sara who was looking more uncomfortable than ever.

"Oh dear. Sara… that was nothing. You're going to have to toughen up to make it around here," Catherine teased lightly, nudging Sara's foot with hers.

"She's not an unreasonable kid usually, but all teenagers are crazy. I just hope to god she's not my crazy," Catherine grumbled, leaning back onto the arm of the couch.

Sara smiled, "Your kind of crazy is wonderful, Catherine," she said softly. "It's dedication… and passion. It makes you great at your job."

"Mhmm… after I ran away from home and took my clothes off for a living," Catherine looked away and reached for her glass. Sara saw a hint of regret that made her heart break.

"Catherine, what you did isn't who you are. I admire the way that you've never, ever made any excuse for your past," Sara said, looking Catherine directly in the eye.

"Thank you," was the choked whisper.

"Umm… I'll get a start on dinner… you stay here," Sara said quickly, throwing a blanket over Catherine and handing her the remote.

Catherine watched Sara's retreating back, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Sara, it's four o'clock," Catherine called, "Come back here please."

Sara turned, Catherine got up off the couch and walked toward her.

"Sara, friends can say nice things about each other, and thank each other for it. Now stay still and accept my thank you. You've been absolutely incredible today, and I really appreciate you helping me out. It's been a while since someone has sensed what I needed so well."

Catherine closed the remaining distance between them and caught Sara in a hug. Catherine's heart was racing and she prayed that she hadn't pushed Sara too far. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Sara squeeze her back.

"To be fair, I do have Lindsey to help me along."

"That crazy bundle of hormones that I sense is not speaking to me?"

"Yeah, that's the one," they both smiled and Catherine pulled away.

"Cat, lie down. I'm starting supper."

"Actually, can I sit with you?" Catherine asked.

"I'd like that, Sara smiled." _That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever asked me_, she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

After supper, Catherine was lying on the sofa, once again exhausted

_A/N: Your reviews keep me going : ) Best Wishes and thank yous to you all. - CSI-330 xo_

After supper, Catherine was lying on the sofa, once again exhausted. She had managed to eat a potato and carrot along with another piece of toast. Not wanting to push it, she went to lie down while Sara and Lindsey cleaned up.

Just then, Sara came back into the living room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Better. Still tired, though. How was Linds?"

"Still not talking much… she asked me some stuff about chemistry though, she has a test," Sara smiled.

Catherine propped herself up to free space on the sofa for Sara. Sara sat at the end of the couch and placed Catherine's pillow on her lap. Catherine grinned and laid back with her head in Sara's lap.

Having spent an entire evening talking, Sara allowed herself to space out and enjoy the comfortable silence. Catherine flicked on the T.V. once again and Sara felt her attention wandering. By the time the commercials blared and she snapped back to reality, Catherine had fallen asleep.

Sara raised her hand and gently stroked Catherine's hair, pushing it away from her face. Catherine gave a small whimper. Sara flicked off the T.V. She found herself once again riveted by her. Sara was lost in the gentle rhythm of her breathing. _I can't believe that I get to see her… like this. Unguarded. Vulnerable… she's so warm._

Ten minutes later, Sara sighed; she didn't want to break the moment, but Catherine should get back up to bed. Leaning over her, Sara gently blew into her face. She felt her heart leap as Catherine's breath caught and she stirred.

"Let's go, Cat, you need to get to bed," she said gently as she moved her arms under Catherine's back. Half-lifting, half-walking the sleepy Catherine to her bedroom, Sara managed to manoeuvre Catherine into bed. Catherine gave a contented sigh and rolled over onto her side. Sara pulled the blankets up over her body, and left the blonde asleep.

Moving down the hall, Sara gently knocked on Lindsey's door. She gently eased the door open. She found Lindsey stretched out on the bed, headphones on, reading a magazine.

"What?" Lindsey asked grumpily.

"Just wanted to check in before bed," Sara smiled nervously, "Do you need anything?"

"Nope."

"Still sulking?" Sara was rewarded with a dark glare.

"Don't take her side," Lindsey spat.

"Hey, I'm not taking anybody's side… but after fourteen years with her in charge, you've turned out pretty damn excellent."

Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"I know, lame."

Lindsey suddenly leaned over and gave Sara a hug, which made her smile.

"I've really enjoyed being here, kiddo, you know that right?"

"I like that you're here," Lindsey said, yawning.

"I'm going to drive you to school tomorrow, OK?" Sara asked.

"Mhmmm."

"Alright, if you need anything I'll be on the couch," Sara moved to go.

"Sara, Thanks," Lindsey called after her.

"Always, Linds," Sara smiled and shut the door.

Sunlight streamed through the blinds over the end of the bed when Catherine woke the next morning. She yawned and squinted. _I don't remember coming to bed. Sara? Right… I vaguely remember her putting me to bed. What time is it? TEN?! Sara has Lindsey, right. Wow. I can't remember the last person who took care of me like that._

She smiled as she remembered the physical closeness… it was nice to be close to someone again. _But… it's really soon. Sara Sidle? Two months ago we hardly talked outside of work. _Catherine sighed and rolled out of bed, slowly making her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Sara looked up from her coffee when Catherine entered the kitchen. _Oh my god she's even cute when she's half asleep and sick._ Sara beamed. Any doubts Catherine had melted away.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks, how's Linds?" Catherine yawned.

"She's fine, at school. I have to work tonight so Nancy's picking her up after dance, she's getting a ride there with Jessica."

Catherine smiled shyly and looked down, "Thank you."

_Is she blushing? No way… Catherine? _Sara stepped forward and gave Catherine a hug.

"It's OK, Cat. Really."

Catherine breathed deeply into Sara's shoulder, "You're amazing," she said before pulling away to make some toast.

After Sara left Catherine's, typical work craziness took over. Catherine was busy with Lindsey outside of shift and as a result, contact between the two women had been limited to chatting during occasional team breakfasts. It was more than two weeks later in the locker room when the two first found themselves alone again. Sara was just changing her shoes and Catherine came in to grab the purse from her locker.

"Hey Sara, I was hoping to catch you. You have Friday night off, right?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yeah. Listen, you probably already have plans, but Lindsey's going to a school dance that night, I was wondering if you'd want to come over and keep me company until I have to pick her up?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. I was just planning to sleep though the day… go for a run which will turn into a walk, and have a nice meal. What time were you thinking?"

"I'm dropping her off at seven thirty and picking her up at eleven. In that window?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you at your place a little after eight?"

Catherine grinned, "Alright, see you then."

When Sara arrived at the Willows' home, Catherine was in full nervous mom mode. She let Sara in the house and then went back to pacing in the kitchen.

"Umm… are you, OK?" Sara asked, half-nervous, half-amused.

"She looked great. She could look a little less great," Catherine muttered into her coffee.

Sara laughed, "There's a downside to being beautiful, your genes pass it on."

Catherine's eyes widened slightly and Sara blushed when she realized what she'd said.

"I mean, they're fourteen so I'm hoping it's still awkward wallflower stage… good news is she's still going with groups of girls. No boys yet."

"Well she has four great uncles who will happily help you interrogate when the boys do start coming," Sara grinned, wrapping her arms around Catherine from behind.

"And one genius of an aunt who can help me hide the body," Catherine smiled up at Sara over her shoulder.

"It just sucks."

Sara released Catherine and grabbed the bag of Oreos from the cupboard.

"You would know where those are," Catherine remarked.

Laughing, Sara handed Catherine a cookie. "Come on, Cat. Let's watch a movie or something."

In the living room, Sara scanned the DVD selection. Pulling out one or two that looked promising, she turned to Catherine who was pacing around the room.

"Umm… Cath?"

"Mhmm?"

"Sit down."

"Sorry."

Catherine plunked herself down on the couch, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, rubbing her eyes. Sara moved to sit next to her.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"There's not much to talk about. It's another one of those, 'my baby is growing up moments'. I'm just grumpy."

"No, you?! Grumpy? Never?!"

"Watch it, Sidle."

"Sorry."

Sara hopped up and popped a DVD into the player. As the opening scene began to play, Catherine was slowly pulled from her own cranky thoughts. However, half an hour into the movie, Catherine found herself sneaking glances at the brunette leaning against the end of the sofa. Her hair was still slightly damp, _probably showered after her run, _she was wearing a pair of black sweats and a tank top, _she has such long legs. _Catherine found her eyes travelling the length of each slender limb. Sara's brow furrowed, concentrating on the movie. _She's so cute when she concentrates_. Suddenly, Sara felt Catherine's eyes on her and she turned to meet Catherine's gaze.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing… just… I'm glad that you're here," she smiled shyly.

_I like it when she looks at me_, Sara thought.

"I'm glad that I'm here too," Sara smiled, trying to reassure Catherine.

Unsure of what to say next, both women went back to pretending to watch the movie, each of them thinking of the other.

At nine thirty, Catherine went back to obsessively watching the phone until Sara caught her and began trying to distract her.

"Catherine, you told her you'd be out front at ten."

"I know, but what if she calls?"

"Then you'll hear the phone, you don't need to see it ring."

"Har, har."

Sara tried to stifle a giggle at the sarcasm, and shifting closer to Catherine, who was once again leaning forward on the sofa, she instinctively reached out to rub her back. Catherine closed her eyes and rested her face in her hands. Breathing deeply and then yawning, Sara felt her start to relax. Paying close attention to Catherine's reactions, Sara varied pressure and pace, testing to see what soothed the blonde. As she scratched the center of Catherine's back, the blonde let out a soft moan and she felt her whole body flush. Sara scratched a little harder before flattening her palm against Catherine's back and giving one last rub and a reassuring pat.

"Cat, why don't you go now? Wait there for her with the phone. You'll have to leave in ten minutes anyway. And I'm sorry for teasing, I think that it's great Lindsey has a mom who cares about her so much. She's lucky."

Catherine gave Sara an appreciative smile and stood up.

The two women left the house and walked to their cars. Sara was parked in front so she walked ahead. When she reached the vehicles she turned to say goodnight to Catherine. Catherine kept walking and bumped into her.

"Sorry!" she said with a laugh.

"In a rush?" Sara laughed back, "Thanks for tonight, Cat. It was fun."

"Thank you for coming over, I'm sorry I was so neurotic."

The two found themselves once again awkward.

Catherine looked into Sara's face. _God, there is so much I still don't know about her. She's… incredible._

Sara found herself studying Catherine's eyes. _I love those eyes. I like how they flash. _

Standing there, neither woman knew what the other was thinking and each was too wrapped up in studying the other to care. But when Catherine met Sara's gaze, and brown eyes met blue, both women they both had the same thought:

_I could kiss her._


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in the car after parking across from Lindsey's school, Catherine leaned forward and rested her head against the steering wheel. She was still flushed from the electricity that she had felt pass between her and Sara. As they stepped apart and Catherine climbed into her car, she had taken several deep breaths. _I think I'm falling for Sara… oh lord. Could she…?Well this is new. But I don't want to risk... Oh god, oh god… shit. _

Catherine was pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing on the seat beside her. It was Lindsey's number.

"I'm already waiting baby," Catherine answered.

"O.K. Mom, I'm coming."

Catherine was soon distracted by her bubbly daughter sliding into the passenger seat and chatting happily about her night.

Sara opened the door to her apartment, locked it behind her and tossed the keys on her table. It had taken all of her strength to pull herself away from Catherine. It was like a magnetic force holding her in place. She laid down heavily on the couch and sighed.

_I want her? I want her. Oh god… she's beautiful. I could swear I felt a vibe from her too. She'll want all of me… I don't think I can, shit. _

Unlike Catherine, Sara had no distraction and she slowly feel asleep on the couch, alone with her visions of Catherine.

The next day at work, Catherine met Sara in the locker room getting ready for shift. They smiled widely at each other.

"Hey," Sara said brightly, "Did Linds have fun?"

"Ohhh yeah. Maybe too much fun," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Ahhh! Boys?" Sara asked, leaning in conspiratorially.

"Nothing serious I don't think… but yeah, first slow dance," Catherine couldn't help grinning.

"That's so cute, awww," Sara matched her grin, "And how are you?"

"Old," Catherine said, feigning bitterness. Sara thought she detected a hint of self-doubt, so as she turned to go, she stepped behind Catherine and whispered directly in her ear, "But, sooo sexy," before walking out. _Oh.my.god, I can't believe I just did that. I'm going to get sued for sexual harassment. But fuck she smells good._ _Yeah, it was worth it._

When Catherine joined the others in the break room, Sara caught her eye and smiled. Catherine found herself blushing lightly. _Seriously, I'm blushing? I've got it bad._

As Grissom handing out assignment slips, Catherine peaked at Sara and saw the smile fade into grim determination. Grissom quickly rattled off the assignments, adding various details.

"So Catherine and Warrick are on the B&E… it's been all over the news, no leaks guys. Sara, solo, Jane Doe. The body was burned so you don't have a whole lot to work with. Suspected sexual assault. Nick, you need to finish your paperwork."

"Seriously, Gris?" Nick began to whine.

"Hey, I'm in the same boat. Get going people, be safe," Grissom concluded.

Five hours later, Catherine was logging evidence when she caught sight of Sara going over her crime scene photos. The furrowed brow and set jaw indicated that she was deep in concentration. Catherine finished up and decided it would be better not to bother her.

After logging evidence and taking samples to DNA and trace, Catherine decided to go on lunch. As she walked by the lab where Sara was working, she noticed the brunette was exactly where she had noticed her before. Curiosity piqued, Catherine decided to take a quick trip to the morgue.

"Hey Doc," Catherine said brightly.

"Catherine. How are things?"

"Fine thanks, I actually have a question about another case."

"Catherine, I know how territorial you CSIs can get. And there are protocols…"

"Hey, this is strictly off the record. And I don't need to see the body. I was just wondering about the Jane Doe that Sara pulled today. She seems very… involved. I'm concerned."

"Well off the record, it was pretty brutal. Blunt force trauma, but I found evidence of badly healed fractures, untreated. Forced penetration. Peri-mortum burning. Not pleasant. Sara was just here actually, she has an interview with the husband in the morning."

"OK, thanks Doc. I appreciate it."

"Take care of her, Catherine," Al smiled.

As Catherine clocked out to go and see Lindsey, she saw Sara pop into DNA to get some results. Taking advantage of her absence, Catherine quickly ducked into the lab where she was working and placed a carefully folded note on the table.

_Sara,_

_You know that I'm here if you need anything._

_Please, _

_Cat xo._

After a breakfast with Lindsey, a shower and a quick nap, Catherine clocked back in at the lab. As she turned down the corridor to her office, she noticed Grissom's door open. He had bugs pinned up on a board and was busy scribbling dates and times.

"Hey, timeline?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said. Really, really good specimen. Almost textbook."

Catherine grinned at his nerdy excitement, "That's great Gil. So what's the status on the rest of the lab?"

"I think Warrick got your prints back. Nick and I are on this new case… the paperwork is more or less done… done enough so Ecklie won't be on my case. Sara just interviewed the suspect in her case… I think she's running out of evidentiary leads."

_Shit._ "OK, thanks Gil," Catherine gave a small smile and pushed off the door frame.

Catherine did a quick walk through of the lab, peering into each room doing a quick check for Sara. Sighing, she decided that she was out of the lab, re-checking the scene or watching an interview. Finally, she gave up and headed for her office. As she opened the door, she was shocked to find Sara sitting in her desk chair, back to the door. Catherine's heart broke when she saw her slender shoulders shake. She quietly closed the door and flipped the latch.

Sara slowly turned the chair around. Her eyes were fixed on the floor and she held Catherine's note between her knees. Seeing Sara in pain, Catherine let go of all of her concerns for their friendship or consequences. She was overwhelmed by the desire to comfort her. That's it.

Catherine closed the distance between them, pulling another chair with her. Instead of sitting, she dropped to her knees and cradled Sara's face in her hands. She gently pressed her lips to Sara's mouth. In the brief moment when Catherine's lips slid over Sara's, she felt the heat of her flushed skin and tasted the salt of her tears. Catherine swallowed Sara's shaky breaths and lightly stroked the side of face with her thumbs. Reluctantly, she pulled away and caught a shaking Sara in her arms.

"It's going to be alright," Catherine whispered, voice breaking. "I'm here."

"He didn't care," Sara whispered, "Not at all, it's like she was nothing."

Sara rested her head on Catherine's shoulder, pressing her face into her neck. Catherine rubbed a palm up and down her spine. As Sara's breathing returned to normal, Catherine felt her stiffen slightly. Worried that she had overstepped, Catherine decided to put some distance between them. She pulled back slowly and tucked a piece of hair behind Sara's ear.

"Hey, I'm going to get you some water, OK?" She smiled softly. Sara nodded and Catherine hurried to the break room. After sticking her lunch in the fridge and grabbing a glass of water and some paper towel, Catherine stepped quickly back to her office.

Sara was gone.

Catherine froze for a moment, shocked, before she turned and stormed toward reception.

"Judy, have you seen Sara?"

Judy looked up, "Yes, she just clocked out."

Catherine froze until she heard Warrick's voice drift down the hall, "Hey Cath, we gotta roll. AFIS kicked out a hit."

"Sure, let me just grab my stuff," she turned, flashing a quick smile at Warrick.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the car in five. I'll drive," Warrick gave her a small pat on the elbow and headed into the locker room.

_Dammit, she knew I couldn't follow her_, Catherine thought as she left to meet with Warrick.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I hope the formatting of this is alright... I'm having technical diffculties. I also hope this wasn't rushed, but I wanted you to have it ASAP._

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews... CSI-330 xo_

Immediately after shift, Catherine called Lindsey to check in. Once she had ensured that Lindsey was OK and had a ride to dance, she drove directly to Sara's. Taking the stairs two at a time, she was soon standing outside, breathing slightly heavily and trying to compose herself. Staring at the door, she took a final deep breath before knocking.

There was no answer initially.

_She could be in the shower. Or asleep. _

Catherine knocked again and tried the handle. Locked. Figured.

"Sara?" she called tentatively, "if you're there, please open up."

She paused, listening carefully. _Yep, definitely can hear movement. Oh she's up._

"Please?" Catherine tried one more time, knocking as she called.

_Time for bad cop. _

"Because Sara, I totally have my badge. Don't think I won't pull it to get the door opened. This is owned by Thompson Property Management, right? Because I think I took down the number… you know, to report a gas leak or suspicious noise that could require the forced entry into a suspect apartment. In fact, let me get my phone…" Catherine said as she rummaged through her purse.

The door swung open and Catherine couldn't help looking mildly self-satisfied.

"All right! Sara yelled. Just get in."

Sara closed the door and wandered back over toward the coffee table, sitting back down on a footstool. Catherine stood awkwardly.

"Listen, Cat. I'm really sorry about taking off, I was just really tired and I knew you had to get to work so I just took off, came home. I'd really like if we could just forget about it. Our friendship is… just, it's really important to me." Sara forced a small smile.

"No, this discussion is not over." Catherine moved to sit across from Sara. "You get mad, you don't eat, you don't sleep. You're destroying yourself, Sara. It's because you're important to me too that this can't end now. Please, Sara. Let me be there for you. Don't hold out on me."

"I can't, Catherine. I'm fine, just leave it alone."

"I can't do that, Sara."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I can't remember the last time I've felt this good, and it's because of you. I can't lose you," Catherine's voice softened. "So I'm asking you, if you can't do it for yourself, please do it for me. Dammit Sara, don't protect me… I know what I need to hear."

Sara met Catherine's eyes.

"Go away," she said, turning away from the blonde.

"Please don't," Catherine said, "Please don't…"

"Go away," Sara repeated, her voice breaking.

"If you ask me one more time I'll go… but Sara that's it. I'm not going to let you break my heart twice. Think about it, think about the past couple of months. Please don't end that… god, I can't even picture my house without. Lindsey chats about all the time. God, please don't do this."

Sara turned to look back at Catherine. Catherine could see her struggling. She gave one, singular sob and gasped.

"Can I come to you?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded and Catherine gently took the brunette in her arms. Mirroring their earlier position, Catherine sat back with Sara curled up against her, face pressed into her neck. When Sara's breathing had calmed somewhat, Catherine asked quietly,

"What are you afraid of?"

She let the question hang, not rushing Sara. A couple of minutes passed before Sara answered in a flat voice.

"You're going to leave. Nobody would sign on for this, I know I wouldn't."

Catherine was shocked. She sunk down onto her knees in front of Sara.

"You are the woman who befriended my daughter for over four years; who was willing to drive her to the cemetery, to grieve with her; who took two days off to take care of me when I was sick; whose touch is starting to make me crazy. That's all I know. Nothing changes that."

Sara said nothing.

"Please tell me why these cases affect you so much, Sara. It just seems beyond the usual empathy."

"It brings it all back," Sara whispered.

It suddenly dawned on Catherine. _Oh please, no. _She took Sara's hands in hers.

"Sara, was your family abusive?"

"Dad," Sara whispered, "I remember everything… the fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital. Until foster care, I thought it was the way that everybody lived. And it was still the way I had to live with some of them."

Catherine gently stroked the back of Sara's hands.

"My mom… she got the worst of it. He didn't hit me until I was about six. When he was drunk, or ran out of liquor. One day, mom finally snapped. I was drawing at the table and he passed out on the couch. He had hit me the day before, and I had a bruise starting on my cheekbone. I remember she came over to me and touched it, then she turned and took the knife from dinner… she went to the sofa…"

"I became 'the girl whose father was stabbed to death'. Foster home to foster home… some would just tell me that I was lucky to have them. It didn't matter to them what happened to me."

Catherine, still kneeling, had pressed Sara's hands to her face. Sara looked up and saw tears running down Catherine's cheeks onto her fingers. When Sara stopped talking, Catherine looked up.

"Please go," Sara said, pulling her hands away.

"Why would I leave?" Catherine asked, genuinely confused.

"Just go," Sara said, pulling away and walking to the kitchen.

Catherine immediately got up to follow her.

"Do you think that I don't want you now? Sara…"

"I'm going to hurt you," Sara looked away.

"You think you're going to be like him?"

Sara said nothing.

"I'm not even going to say anything about that… you've already proven that this is just not a concern… god, how could you think that?"

Sara walked toward her, "I just hate that I can't get away from this. It defined me for so long."

Catherine took a deep breath, "Yes, the past defines us, but we choose how. You could have chosen to be angry and violent or to give up, but instead you've become compassionate, and empathetic. You feel, Sara, and that's the bravest thing you can do."

Sara's lip began to tremble. This time, Catherine didn't wait for an invitation, she stepped forward and caught Sara in a hug. She began to rub Sara's back and felt her yawn.

"You must be exhausted. Here," Catherine pulled Sara up, "Bedtime. Want a tuck in before I take off?"

Sara laughed, "Only from you, and don't tell anyone."

Catherine followed Sara into her bedroom and waited on her bed while Sara brushed her teeth and washed up for bed.

"Cat, I need to lock the door… ummm, but listen, about us…"

"Not the time, I get it Sara. It's too much. It can wait," Catherine smiled reassuringly.

Sara looked relieved.

"Walk me to the door?" Catherine asked.

At the door, Catherine turned and placed a hand on Sara's arm. Looking into her eyes, Catherine pulled her into another hug, gently rubbing her back.

"Thank you for trusting me," Catherine whispered in her ear, "I'm still going to want you when you wake up. Sleep well and call me when you're ready."

Sara smiled as the blonde left, closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I love you guys, so here it is

_A/N: I love you guys, so here it is. Please, please review. It gives me more stamina, and after this I need the boost. Intimacy on the way… I can't stand it anymore. _

_CSI-330 _

Sara opened her eyes and rolled onto her side. She felt completely drained. Looking to her bedside table, her eyes locked on her cell phone. She reached out, but her hand hesitated midway to the phone. Sighing, she rolled back over, turning her back to the phone and closing her eyes again.

Catherine woke up and inhaled deeply. As the previous night rushed back to her, she was overwhelmed with the desire to call Sara. _No, when she's ready. It's not my call. _Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to shower before picking Lindsey up from school.

Sara woke up again twenty minutes later. Quickly realizing that she was not going to fall asleep again, she got out of bed and stumbled to the shower.

"Hey Nance, is it OK if Lindsey stays over tonight? I have a friend that's sick and I'm semi on-call to help her out."

"Sure thing Sis, drop her off right now."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

Hair still wet, Sara leaned against her kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee. Taking a deep breath, she went back to the bedroom and grabbed her phone. Sitting on the bed, she dialled.

Catherine was just taking her things from the locker when her phone rang.

"CSI Willows"

"Hi," Sara whispered.

"Hey," Catherine whispered back, grinning, "How are you?"

"Grissom kicked me out of the lab for a day," Sara answered, darkly.

"Good," Catherine smiled again at the tone.

"Oh, um… I guess you're at work," Sara said, uncomfortably.

"I've been thinking about you since I woke up. Don't you dare end this call."

"Can you come over today?" Sara asked softly.

"Sure," Catherine silently breathed a sigh of relief, "Lindsey's with my sister. I'll come by after shift. I'll shower first."

"Thanks," Sara said. Catherine could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll see you then," Catherine waited to hear the click as Sara hung up before closing her locker.

Nine hours later, Catherine was showered and standing in front of Sara's door. She knocked and Sara immediately opened the door.

_I didn't even have to threaten this time._ Catherine thought.

"Hey," Sara smiled.

"Hey yourself," Catherine smiled back.

"Come in," Sara said.

Once in the apartment, an awkward silence came over the two of them.

"Sara, we don't have to have a big conversation right now… I just want to be here with you," Catherine carefully took Sara's hand, "Have you eaten? Let's make pancakes or something."

Sara smiled and stepped closer to Catherine, "Chocolate chip?"

"Now I get why you and Lindsey get along so well," Catherine grinned, pulling away.

As they fell into a rhythm of cooking and eating, the awkwardness melted away. Catherine could see Sara growing comfortable again.

After the dishes were washed, the two sat back down on the couch.

"You're still here," Sara said.

"Mhmmm… starting to buy it yet?" Catherine joked, nudging Sara's shoulder, "And I just want to be here for a while, if that's OK?"

"Yeah," Sara smiled.

Catherine yawned.

"Oh god, you haven't slept yet," Sara realized, "You have to go! God, you must be exhausted."

"I'd like to stay," Catherine said, looking directly into Sara's face.

Sara nodded slowly, "Then come on."

Catherine walked down the hallway to Sara's bedroom. Catherine laid down and patted the bed next to her, grinning. Sara climbed in next to her and curled into her side with her head against Catherine's chest. Catherine felt her entire body react to Sara's proximity. Sara's body relaxed and it felt as if she melted a little closer to Catherine's.

_We fit together so well. _Catherine thought.

"Thank you," Sara said again.

"There's nothing to thank me for, I want to be here," Catherine reassured, stroking gently up and down Sara's arm.

Catherine rested her face on the top of Sara's head, breathing deeply.

"Still, thanks," Sara whispered again, but Catherine was already asleep.

When Sara woke up, Catherine was still asleep beside her. Rolling over, Sara propped herself up to look at the sleeping blonde. Her hair fanned out around her face over the pillow and one arm was still stretched out toward Sara.

_She's still here_. Sara thought.

Catherine sighed in her sleep and her mouth was pulled into a small pout.

_And she's beautiful._

Feeling Sara move, Catherine stirred and moved closer to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Sara.

"Hey," she mumbled, reaching up to touch Sara's cheek.

_Don't kiss her. It's not the right time, _Catherine thought, _but I want to so much._

"I guess I have to go get ready for work, check in with Lindsey," Catherine smiled, sitting up.

"Can we talk today?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'd really like that. My place after shift?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then."

The next day, Catherine was pacing the living room, picking up clothes, books, magazines and papers that were scattered about. She'd been home for an hour and couldn't stop fidgeting. She jumped when the doorbell finally rang.

Catherine opened the door to a smiling Sara Sidle.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Come in Sara," Catherine moved aside.

Sitting on the couch, Sara picked up a pillow and sat forward.

"OK, Sara. So are we going to talk about us? I think you know where I stand," Catherine bit her lip and looked down, "And… I'm really sorry that I kissed you before… it wasn't the right time, but I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it?" Sara asked.

"I'm attracted to you, Sara. And it broke my heart to see you cry. So please, tell me… I need to know if you want to try anything or just stay friends."

"And what if I wanted to just stay friends?" Sara asked.

Catherine bit back a sob. "Then I'd say OK, because I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then nothing at all."

Sara saw her lip quiver. She moved forward, "And what if I want a relationship?"

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief, "Then I'd be happier then I've been in a long time."

"Listen Cat, I need to know… I just feel like… I have a lot of baggage, I guess. I never felt like I could ask somebody to deal with all of that."

"You're not asking me to deal with anything. I want you. I want all of you."

Catherine held her breath as Sara stayed silent. Suddenly, Sara looked up and met Catherine's eyes.

"Can I have another shot at a first kiss then?" Sara grinned briefly.

Catherine moved so she was sitting right next to Sara on the couch. She twisted so they were facing each other. Sara tossed the pillow she was hugging and cautiously reached for Catherine's hands. Catherine smiled as Sara stroked her thumbs across the back of her hands. Catherine slowly moved her face closer to Sara's. Sara shuddered slightly and Catherine smiled. Sara's eyes closed as she felt Catherine's slightly parted lips press against hers. _Oh god, they're so soft_, Sara thought. Catherine heard her breath catch and smiled against her lips. Briefly, the two pulled away to breathe and Catherine felt Sara's hand brush against her cheek and then tangle in the hair at the back of her head, gently pulling her back into the kiss. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulders before pulling away and resting her forehead against Sara's. Eyes closed, the two paused, breathing and listening to the other breath until Sara gave a burst of laughter.

"What?" Catherine asked, once again holding Sara's hands and sitting back to look at her.

"I just… wow. Never thought I'd have all of the corny stuff, you know… making out on the couch … oh god, this is incredible."

Catherine smiled, "How about the gentle forehead kiss?" She lifted herself to her knees and kissed Sara's forehead. Sara giggled and Catherine smiled with relief.

"We should take this slowly, Cat."

"I agree, Sara I don't want to rush you or pressure you into anything… I want you to be comfortable. And we still need to tell Lindsey."

"Oh god."

"What? Sara, she probably has some idea already. And she loves you, it'll be OK. As long as you're really serious, Sar," Catherine's voice revealed a touch of self-doubt and Sara quickly interjected.

"Cat, of course I'm sure. I'm… I still can't believe it. But you're right, why don't we hold off telling Lindsey, just take it really slowly."

Catherine smiled gratefully, "O.K."

"Does that mean that we need to stop making out?" Sara asked.

"Oh hell no," Catherine said, pushing Sara back onto the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:_

_MyxNyx: yes I do like your reviews, yes I am all warm and fuzzy inside. After I got over the initial umm... overwhelming shock of their volume :P Thank you. Xo_

_Piper-Leo-Alwys: We always find the exact same things amusing : ) _

_Thank you All xoxo CSI-330_

Catherine crawled up Sara's body until their faces were level. Pinning Sara's biceps down, she immediately caught Sara's lips in another kiss. Finally feeling and tasting each other, it was like they could finally exhale. Relaxing into each other, Sara revelled in the solidity of Catherine's weight pressing down on her, and Catherine smiled amusedly at the feeling of Sara's biceps flexing and twitching under her hands. Catherine ran her tongue along Sara's bottom lip, and Sara's lips obligingly parted. As Catherine's tongue slid into Sara's mouth, Sara groaned, eyes rolling back before closing again. Catherine shifted her hands so they were on either side of Sara's head, and Sara's hands were free to come up and clasp her waist. Catherine gently sucked Sara's bottom lip before pulling back to look down at her.

Catherine laughed slightly when she saw Sara's eyes half-closed.

"You alright?" Catherine asked, eyebrow raised.

"You… um, you're good at that," Sara flushed, breathing heavily.

"I must really like you," Catherine grinned, leaning forward to whisper into Sara's ear, "And I love kissing you. I feel like you just let it all go."

"I did," Sara smiled.

Catherine sat up so she was kneeling between Sara's legs.

"We need to sleep before next shift."

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"I mean really sleep, Sidle. Which I won't do if you stay. Were you just about finished?"

"Not yet," Sara said, smiling and sitting up. Reversing their previous positions, Sara bent down and kissed Catherine's cheek, planting small kisses along her jawbone until she reached her mouth once again. She kissed Catherine softly, pulling back and smiling, "I don't think I'm going to be done for a while, so I may as well pack it in now. This is just my first taste, remember. Walk me to the door?"

Rolling off the couch, Catherine and Sara walked hand in hand to the door. Sara put on her shoes and grabbed her purse. She looked back at Catherine, reluctant to leave.

"I'm going to miss you," Sara said.

"Six hours, Sara… six hours until you see me at the lab."

"I still am."

"Perhaps I should give you something to remember me by then."

Catherine pulled Sara to her and pushed her up against the wall. Pressing her entire body into Sara, she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled before kissing Sara deeply. She tilted Sara's head back, working her way down the side of her neck to the neckline of her tank top, tracing it gently with her fingertips before her mouth followed the path. With one final kiss on the mouth, Catherine pulled away, opening the door and shoving Sara out onto the steps.

"It's OK to leave because I'm always going to want you back. Not go home, eat, shower and get some sleep Sidle." And with that, Catherine closed the door.

Sara paused, stunned. Too dazed to question Catherine she turned and wandered down the first couple of steps before turning around.

"Oh, like I can drive now!" Sara yelled back at the closed door.

Catherine leaned with her back against the front door, laughing at Sara's parting comment. As her breathing slowed, she groaned slightly. _Oh Sara… actually, that might have hurt me as much as it hurt you, _she thought as she slid her hands along the inside of her thighs. _Cold shower, I guess. My god she tastes amazing._

When she made it into her apartment, Sara sighed and threw her purse on a chair before heading for the bathroom. _Sexiest woman I've ever seen… was on top of me. Oh my god, I kissed Catherine Willows. And she… oh god, _Sara shuddered at the memory, _nearly set me on fire. Can't… pull…self… together. Seriously. _She sighed again and began to strip off her clothes for a shower. Grabbing a towel and tossing it within reach of the shower, she began some strategic deep breaths. _Alright, under control._ When she turned to look in the mirror, she froze as she saw the hickey Catherine had left on her collarbone. _Damn her. On fire again. She's telling me I'm hers... And no v-necks to the lab next shift. _Sara sighed again as she leaned back against the bathroom wall and slowly slid her hands down her body…

Two weeks later, Sara was once again lying on Catherine's couch underneath the blonde. Thanks to their typical crazy schedules, time alone together had been scarce so when they found themselves together it was explosive. After twenty minutes or so on the couch, the frantic touches had given way to a slow and passionate make out session, both women enjoying the feel of the other and learned what set each other off. Catherine slowly began to make her way down Sara's neck and began to suck gently on her collarbone when Sara spoke.

"No hickeys, Lindsey will be home soon."

"She won't notice."

"She'll notice when I spontaneously combust from embarrassment."

"You will not."

"She's a teenager… and yes, yes I will. God, I still remember when I got home and saw that first one that you gave me."

Catherine pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you do?"

"Uh… yeah."

"And how did it make you feel?"

"Cath…"

"No Sara, you've been doing a great job so far staying open, tell me how you felt."

Catherine's eyes had gotten bright, and Sara knew that this wasn't a point to give in to embarrassment. She wouldn't get away with it anyway.

"I felt… frustrated."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because your mouth on my skin felt amazing, because I love to feel you and I finally had you on top of me after boiling away for about two months and I wanted to keep going, but I wasn't allowed."

Catherine's voice dropped about an octave.

"So what did you do about it?"

"Gah," Sara's voice broke.

"Because I know what I did about it after you left Sara…" Catherine threw her head back and closed her eyes and let out a small moan which left Sara with no doubt as to what she was remembering, "What I had to do about it." Catherine slowly began to press her hips toward Sara's.

Sara swallowed.

"But Lindsey is going to be home soon, so you don't want a hickey?"

Sara could only shake her head.

"What if I gave you one just for you?"

Catherine moved backward, straddling Sara's lower thighs and gently pushing up the fabric of her T-shirt, exposing her stomach to just above the bellybutton. She gently kissed her way up from the waistband of her jeans to just above her bellybutton where she began to suck gently, fingertips holding Sara's sides firmly. Sara carefully placed her hands on Catherine's back, feeling the muscles glide under skin as she moved up her body. Sara shuddered and stroked Catherine's hair. Catherine stopped, pulling back to look Sara in the face.

"Now I think you can hide that one from Lindsey, can't you?" She asked, pulling Sara's shirt back down and crawling off of her to sit at the other end of the couch.

"You…" Sara began before trailing off.

"What?" Catherine asked, head cocked to one side.

Sara turned so she was facing forward, not looking at Catherine. She folded her arms.

"Sexy doesn't begin to describe it."

Catherine reached forward and grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

"Now you see what I'm dealing with," she replied.

Ten minutes later when Lindsey walked in, she found Sara and her mother watching T.V.

"Hi!" Lindsey said brightly, dropping her backpack on a chair, "What are we watching?"

"Umm… it's not that interesting," Sara deadpanned, because she actually wasn't altogether sure what they were watching, "How was your day kiddo?"

"I got an A on my chemistry test," Lindsey beamed.

"That's great, Linds… I'm so proud!" Catherine congratulated.

"Way to go," Sara grinned, flicking off the T.V. "Tell us more, what else is going on?"

Lindsey perched on the coffee table and began to chat animatedly, beaming again at having a captive audience.


	13. Chapter 13

After thirty minutes of chatting, Lindsey was sent upstairs to start some homework. Catherine smiled at Sara and headed into the kitchen. She was rooting through cupboards when Sara came up to her, wrapping her in a hug from behind and pressing her face into her neck. Catherine leaned back into Sara.

"Can I help you?" Catherine asked.

"You already have," Sara replied, pulling away, "But I want to ask you something."

Catherine turned, detecting a serious note in Sara's voice, "O.K."

Sara inhaled, "Is it alright if I tell Lindsey about what happened to my father?"

Catherine froze, studying Sara's face carefully.

"I mean, not just drop it out there… but, she… she would tell me sometimes about realizing that she saw her father dying… and I just, thought that it might help if she knew…" Sara looked up, fighting back tears. Catherine moved closer and placed a hand on Sara's arm.

"I wanted to tell her but, I haven't told anybody until you… and I didn't know if it was O.K. Is she old enough and I didn't want to make her more sad…" her voice broke and she trailed off. Catherine slowly moved forward, placing her other hand on Sara's arm before holding her tightly.

"Yes Sara, if she brings it up and you think it will help, then tell her. Sara, I picture you in our lives for a long time and she'll want to know eventually. It just comes up. Whatever you're comfortable with. I'm kind of surprised that you're thinking about it already."

"You're my family… she's my family."

Catherine smiled and pulled back, wiping away a tear on Sara's cheek. "I love that you're thinking about helping her. I trust you with her, Sara. That's big."

"I know," Sara whispered, "I know how important that is."

Catherine turned back to the cupboard and Sara quickly cleaned off her face. They were headed back towards each other when they heard Lindsey thumping down the stairs. Quickly, Sara settled back against the opposite counter and Catherine smiled apologetically.

Two days later, Sara was again back at the Willows' residence, helping Catherine make a lasagne for supper. This time, Lindsey came up and ran directly to her room, slamming the door behind her. Catherine put down the cheese she was grating and looked up.

"OK, that's weird. She always at least says hi when you're here."

Sara smiled, "Maybe my novelty is wearing off."

Catherine smirked, "Oh, not to me. By the way, that thing you did with your tongue today… jesus," by the end, Catherine's voice had trailed off to a breath and she shuddered. Sara grinned and bit her lip, immensely pleased with herself.

Just then the phone rang and Catherine grabbed it. Sara turned to watch the blonde leaning against the wall. All of a sudden, Catherine's face went white. Sara nearly dropped the plate that she was holding.

"Thank you. I understand. Alright. Yes, three o'clock would be fine. Thank you."

She hung up.

"What is it?" Sara asked worriedly.

"Lindsey's been suspended for fighting." Catherine pursed her lips and began to march towards the stairs.

Sara froze. "Wait," she called out.

Catherine turned, eyes burning. Sara knew that she was on thin ice.

"Take a second, Catherine. Gather, please. Just, I know this is big, but calm down."

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down, Sara. This is the second time. God, I thought we were past this!" Catherine spun on her heel and marched upstairs. Uncertain, Sara followed. _I don't want to leave it like this_.

Sara paused down the hall from Lindsey's room. She could hear Catherine's voice.

"Lindsey, I just got off the phone with the school, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I got in a fight, don't you listen?" Lindsey spat.

Outside the door, Sara winced.

"Excuse me, you're going to be a smartass now? Try again… Lindsey, what is going on? Why on earth would you be fighting?"

"I wasn't fighting, I hit her, it was over."

"Not good enough."

No answer.

"Lindsey, this is serious. You're missing school, this goes on your transcript, you get a reputation…. Come on, Linds. Aren't you thinking about that at all?" Catherine was yelling now.

"Don't you think that I know that, Mom… don't you think that it's been stressing me out. God! Didn't you even stop to think that I might have a reason?"

"There is no reason good enough, Lindsey. You don't seem to be getting that."

"Go away Mom."

"No Lindsey, we need to get past this."

"Just Go!" Lindsey was screaming now.

"Why, Lindsey… WHY?"

"Because she called you a slut, O.K. Jessie was telling everybody that my mom's a whore so I hit her."

The entire house fell silent. Sara felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She looked up in time to see Catherine rush by towards the bathroom, ghostly white. Hearing that door slam, Sara slowly began to move down the hall toward Lindsey's bedroom. Just outside the open door, Sara could hear Lindsey sobbing quietly. She came around the corner and saw the teen sitting on the bed, clutching a pillow.

"I suppose you're hear for a lecture too. Fuck off," Lindsey spat.

Ignoring her, Sara walked to the foot of the bed and dropped to her knees in front of Lindsey. She looked Lindsey in the eye.

"Lindsey, do you think that your mother is a whore?"

"No!" Lindsey sobbed immediately, "But I didn't want her to know because I knew it would hurt her."

"Your mom didn't storm off because someone called her a slut, Linds. She can take whatever people dish out towards her. Plus, she knows that you have more respect for her than that. I guarantee you that she's upset because she never, ever, ever wanted you to be affected by her past, and if you fight, that's exactly what happens."

Lindsey's crying subsided slightly.

"Lindsey, your mom knows who she is. You know who she is. That's all that matters. And if you won't believe that now… or it gets too hard to remember that, remember that she did everything… night school, lab tech, CSI promotion, house, car… everything was for you. Don't throw that away over some idiot. Please Lindsey, she loves you too much."

Lindsey fell completely silent before nodding slightly. After a good minute of silence, Sara exhaled.

"Hug?" Sara offered.

Lindsey nodded again and gave another sob. Sara sat up on the bed next to her and pulled her into her arms. Rubbing her back, Sara felt Lindsey let out a few final sobs before shuddering.

"So you didn't tell anyone did you?" Sara asked.

"Didn't want mom to hear it," Lindsey muttered into Sara's shoulder.

"O.K. We're going to get this straightened out. You're still in trouble for fighting… that's just not O.K. But this is a mitigating circumstance."

Sara rocked Lindsey slightly and felt her relax.

"I love you, kiddo. Please don't ever do something like this again. I love you too much for something like this to hold you back."

Lindsey pulled back, "Thanks, Sar," she smiled faintly, "Can you please go check on Mom?"

"Of course, but I think she'll want to see you," Sara stood and began to leave, turning back only when she heard Lindsey speak.

"I love you too Sara."


	14. Chapter 14

Sara pushed open the bathroom door and found Catherine sitting on the floor, back to the wall and head tilted back

_Cathandsaraforever55: I don't actually know if you read this, but I love your writing. Take it easy and let it flow, your talent will persevere._

_To all of you: Thank you so much for the feedback... I really, really appreciate the reviews, they make me smile and I'm glad you're enjoying this._

_Love, CSI-330_

Sara pushed open the bathroom door and found Catherine sitting on the floor, back against the wall and head tilted back. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and Sara could tell she was forcing back tears. Sara slowly moved in front of her, folding her legs beneath her she sat down facing Catherine. She waited for Catherine to take a few deep breaths.

"Did you talk to Lindsey?" Catherine asked.

"I told her the truth, that you're worried about her, not yourself. Oh, and that it's not O.K. to fight, ever."

Catherine sighed, "I just never wanted any of this to get back to her, we moved, switched schools… god."

Sara moved so she was directly in front of Catherine and took her hand. "Hey, you're strong enough to get through this," Sara said.

Catherine looked down, "Fuck, I'm a terrible mother… mom's right."

"Don't you dare," Sara hissed, "Don't you dare say that you are no good for that girl."

Catherine was silent.

Sara's voice softened, "Catherine, remember when you used to bring her to the lab? We'd hang out sometimes and she would light up when she talked about you… you were always taking her shopping or out for ice cream or spending time with her. I remember your desk cluttered with wrapping paper before her birthday, planning her parties. Catherine, take it from someone who grew up without those things… those are the really important things. Those are the things that I missed."

Catherine swallowed and looked up at Sara.

"Lindsey knows who you are. I know who you are. And most importantly, you know who you are," Sara raised Catherine's hand and kissed the back.

Catherine looked at her, "So what do I do now?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I know you won't give up until you make this right. That's what I admire the most about you. Oh, and you do need to go and talk to your daughter. She needs to hear it from you why you're upset. Although I am friggin' good with that girl."

Catherine smiled.

"There it is," Sara smiled at the smile.

Catherine took a deep breath, "Thank you."

"For what? You're my family," Sara smiled, pulling Catherine to her feet, "You're allowed to lose it sometimes. Go… call me if you want me. Please… you're all I'll be thinking about."

Sara turned to go.

"Sara?" Catherine called, "It's not _if_ I want you, it's _when_ I want you."

Sara smiled, "And I'll be there."

After locking the door behind Sara, Catherine went back up to Lindsey's room. She gently pushed open the door and saw her daughter lying on her side facing away from the door, headphones in her ears. Catherine walked over and sat down on the bed. Slowly, she laid down on her side behind Lindsey, pulling out the top earbud.

Lindsey didn't react.

"I'm sorry I ran off, I needed a minute."

No reply. Catherine gently stroked Lindsey's hair.

"You're the most important person to me Lindsey. It just scares me to think that my past would ever be an issue that affects your success."

Lindsey slowly rolled over, "I know, that's what Sara said. I believe you guys. And I'm sorry."

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Catherine asked.

Lindsey sighed, "Jessica is a senior and I was walking into the cafeteria at the start of lunch today when she pointed me out to her friends. She said she heard her dad say that he had seen you…" Lindsey paused.

"Dancing?" Catherine offered.

"Stripping… at some place that started with an 'm'."

"Mirage?"

"Yeah… anyway, then she said what she said so I decked her. In the face. She went down."

Catherine bit back a laugh.

"Did you speak to them, touch them, or have contact with them in any way before that?"

"Mom, no! I swear."

"Alright Linds, I believe you."

"She's a liar."

"Hmmm?"

"You're not a whore."

"No Lindsey, I'm not. I never have been. I was a dancer, you know that… I've never lied about that.

Lindsey sighed.

"What's Jessica's last name?"

"MacDonald."

"O.K. Well, we have a parent-principal meeting tomorrow at three. You are grounded until further notice… I need to work out the terms of your punishment."

Lindsey gave a little shudder. Catherine leaned forward and tucked her hair behind her ear. She planted a kiss on her daughter's shoulder.

"O.K. you need some dinner. There's a lasagne I'm going to stick in the oven. Get washed up please. We'll get this sorted out."

In the kitchen, Catherine sighed again, bracing herself against the counter. Suddenly she froze… _wait, the Mirage? And Jessica's a senior… oh NO WAY! Gotcha. _Smiling again, she grabbed the school directory and looked up the MacDonald family's information. _Gary MacDonald… alright_. She hollered to Lindsey to watch the kitchen for half an hour and ran out the door.

Ten minutes later after driving faster than she would normally, Catherine pulled up outside the Mirage. Stepping quickly inside, she quickly located an elderly bartender unloading liquor and stacking it behind the bar.

"Mick!" Catherine shouted, "Remember me?'

Mick turned and his face lit up, "Catherine! Oh man… wow. Long time no see," Mick looked up and down her body appreciatively.

"Over ten years, Mack. Glad to see that I made an impression though," she smiled.

"What can I do for you? Not coming back for a job, are you?"

Catherine laughed, "No, no Mick… I'm a criminalist now. Listen, I have a question… do you remember a regular by the name of Gary MacDonald? Would have been around when I was dancing?"

"Yeah, Gary Mac… Funny, usually if you asked me something like that the answer'd be no… but I saw him a couple of weeks ago. He came in for a bachelor party or something, he remembered me and we got to talking. Says he goes to some upscale place now to get buzzed… the _Macardo_? With his office buddies… can only get to the strip joints every now and then."

_Oh this is too good. You still go to strip joints Gary, tsk._

"Thank you, Mickey… that's great," Catherine grinned.

"Don't leave me again, you heartbreaker," Mick called after her.

"Bye Mickey," Catherine slammed the door behind her.

Three hours later, Lindsey was fed and on lockdown and Catherine headed into work. Stuck on paperwork until her lab results came back, she shut herself in her office after a quick hello to the guys. Blinds drawn, door closed she found her mind wandering back to her upcoming meeting at Lindsey's school.

Suddenly, there was a tentative knock on the door. It slowly opened and Sara poked her head inside. Seeing that Catherine wasn't busy, she quickly slipped inside and shut the door, leaning back against it.

"I'm just heading out into the field… and I feel a double shift coming on so I wanted to see you before," she smiled shyly.

"Good because I want to see you too," Catherine smiled back.

"Listen, I know you're 'fine' but I just wanted you to see a friendly face. Ready for your meeting?"

"I've gotten it under control... I'll tell you after, OK?"

Sara grinned, "Do I detect a master plan?"

"Maybe."

Sara walked over to the desk quickly and leaned over, giving Catherine a kiss on the forehead and squeezing her shoulder.

"I'm waiting for you," she said as she pulled back and walked to the door. Catherine just smiled.

Before she opened the door again, Sara turned and looked at her again. Catherine felt the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up as Sara's stare sunk into her.

"You're amazing."

And then she was gone.

Catherine stood up and noticed a piece of paper slide off her thigh and flutter to the ground. She picked it up and opened it.

_Cat,_

_You know that I'm here if you need anything._

_Please, _

_Sara xo._

Puzzled at the familiarity of the note, Catherine flipped it over and saw that it was written on the back of the note she had written for Sara on the day that they first kissed. The words were the same, the names reversed. She smiled. _I know, Sara_.

Catherine strode into the principal's office with Lindsey behind her. The principal, a large, imposing black man, Mr. Reynolds, was already seated behind his desk. Catherine said a silent thank you for not having to wait in silence with Jessica and who she assumed was her mother. Jessica MacDonald was tall and thin with long black hair hanging loose around her face. Catherine saw a dark bruise on her cheekbone and fought back a smile. _Damn, my girl can swing. Stop it, bad thoughts. _Her mother sat in a stylish A-line skirt in a floral pattern and a tasteful blouse, legs crossed primly. She didn't look at Catherine. Once Lindsey and Catherine were seated, Mr. Reynolds cleared his throat and began.

"Thank you both for coming. I want it known that violence is an issue that we take very, very seriously at this school and I think it's best that this is dealt with right away."

"My daughter was attacked! I don't know how I can expect her to come back to school and focus productively on her academics after this viciousness. This is totally inacceptable," Mrs. MacDonald began.

_For god's sake, your daughter's a senior who has twenty pounds and six inches on Lindsey. Quit whining. _Catherine turned to Mrs. MacDonald and nodded solemnly.

"I completely agree and Lindsey and I discussed this at length. It was completely unacceptable for Lindsey to hit Jessica. However, I think that there's something that was said beforehand, right girls? Something that should also be dealt with?"

Jessie turned bright red when Catherine looked at her.

"Lindsey?" Catherine prompted.

"She said my mom was a slut. She called her a whore."

Mr. Reynolds paled.

Genuinely shocked, Mrs. MacDonald turned to Jessie.

"Jessica, am I hearing this correctly?"

Jessica said nothing.

"Jessica?!" Mrs. MacDonald's voice went up an octave.

_Can't lie, huh Jess? Or too afraid of Lindsey right now. _

"How dare you say something so insulting… this is incredible… Ms. Willows I am so, so sorry for Jessie's behaviour. Now I understand why…"

"No! Please, I thank you for your apology but there is no excusing what Lindsey did. That's why she will be grounded for the next two weeks and on strict, strict supervision for the two after that." Lindsey's jaw twitched, "And this is not a time to comment, Lindsey," Catherine finished.

Mr. Reynolds leaned forward, "Well it is clear that there are some new facts that need to be taken into consideration. Jessica, this kind of behaviour is unacceptable… and sounds familiar from your little clique of friends. The wilful, targeted bullying of another student and character assassination of another parent… I'm afraid I have no choice but to take action," he said as he opened his file, "This is completely against the recent measures we've taken to combat bullying…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Catherine saw Mrs. MacDonald go white. _Suspended right as she needs to apply to college… would be a real shame for Jessica._ She took her chance.

"Mr. Reynolds, this is escalating into a much more complicated situation that it needs to be… with all respect to your school policies, may I make a suggestion?"

"Go on, Ms. Willows."

"Jessica will serve a week of detention; Lindsey will serve two. However, this incident appears on neither record. We make it clear to the girls that they are to stay away from each other and let this blow over. They only have one class together, Advanced Biology? That should be simple enough. Two apologies and then let's just let each parent punish as they will."

"Ms. Willows, that seems like a very reasonable suggestion," Mrs. MacDonald replied, turning to Catherine looking relieved, "My husband, Gary, and I will certainly make sure that Jessica faces the consequences for what she said. Other than that, I think that we'd all appreciate moving past this affair."

"Please, call me Catherine," Catherine smiled back.

"Maxine," Mrs. MacDonald answered.

Mr. Reynolds exhaled, "You know, I think that this is very reasonable. It is slightly unorthodox, but as both parties agree and it seems clear that both girls will face consequences, I am prepared to let this matter drop. Report to detention tomorrow with apologies prepared, which I will oversee."

Mrs. MacDonald rose to leave, shaking Mr. Reynolds' hand.

"Thank you."

She then turned to Catherine, who stood to shake her hand.

"Thank you for being so reasonable, Catherine."

"Oh of course, somebody has to be the adult right? I remember how it is, high school, tempers flare. Please, let's put this behind us."

Mrs. MacDonald smiled one last time and ushered Jessica out of the office.

After she left, Catherine extended her hand to Mr. Reynolds, "I apologize again for the disruption to the school."

"Not at all Ms. Willows, please, let's put this behind us. Lindsey is a good girl and a great student so there is no need for this to hang over her."

Catherine beamed and pulled Lindsey out of the office, "My hopes exactly, Mr. Reynolds."

Catherine pushed a finger to her temple as she opened the door to the car. _So Mrs. MacDonald doesn't know that Gary caught my act. Interesting… I wonder if Gary and the guys will be out for drinks tonight? I've never been to the Marcado…_


	15. Chapter 15

Lindsey sat back in the passenger's seat as her mother put the car in drive, "Mom, you were incredible

_A/N: I was going to save this, but I sense that you want it now. I was torn… so review and make sure I don't regret it :P_

_Take it Easy- CSI-330 xx_

Lindsey sat back in the passenger's seat as her mother put the car in drive, "Mom, you were incredible! I can't believe that you made him agree to…"

"He was just glad that I didn't fly off the handle because of Jessica's comment, Linds."

"Still, it was neat."

Catherine pulled into the driveway and turned to face Lindsey.

"Lindsey, look at me. We got lucky this time. You can never, never do something like this again. Don't spoil your chances. I like that you defended me, just not how, alright? And I'm really, really sorry that you ever had to deal with this in your life… I never wanted it to interfere."

Lindsey leaned over and hugged her mom. "I'm sorry Mom. And it's definitely not your fault. I… well, thank you."

The two turned when they saw their front door open. Lily Flynn stepped onto the porch.

"O.K. Linds, I'm going to go make sure that this incident is really never mentioned again. Grandma's here to watch you. She knows you're grounded,"

Lindsey jumped.

"Relax, I told her you failed a test… you didn't study."

Lindsey grinned at her mother.

"And don't you start with me. Yes it's a lie, but you being in trouble for fighting is a conversation that I really, REALLY do not want to have with your grandmother. Do you?"

Lindsey's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"So you better go study for that subject you failed… shit, if you get a chance try to weasel which subject that I told your grandma it was."

Lindsey grinned, yanked open the door and ran inside. With a quick wave to her mother, Catherine pulled out of the driveway.

Four hours later, Catherine strode into the _Marcado_. Scanning the room, Catherine immediately saw Gary in the midst of a group of buddies. He was dressed in comfortable business casual, a clean-cut, nice looking guy. Catherine walked directly up to the bar. Pretending to notice Gary for the first time, she waved and smiled. Recognition passed over his face and he gave a broad smile.

_Fuck you, Gary_.

Throwing a comment over his shoulder to his friends, Gary walked over to Catherine.

"Catherine Willows, right? Our kids go to school together?"

"Yes! Gary MacDonald, Jessica's father? My daughter's in grade ten."

"Ah! I see, Jess is a senior," Gary smiled back, the proud papa.

_Seriously Gary, fuck you._

"So Jessica is graduating this year? Wow, that must feel weird."

"Yeah, eighteen next month, I'm really proud," he flashed yet another grin at Catherine.

Catherine smiled. _Gotcha_.

"Wow, eighteen! Interesting…"

Gary frowned slightly, "How's that?"

"Well Gary, you probably know that your daughter and mine got into a little altercation… apparently Jessie's picked up some interesting gossip about me. I was going to ask you about it."

"Well I'm sure I wouldn't know anything about it… Maxine handles most of those things… I wouldn't know the specifics…"

"Oh I think you do, Gary. I think you're quite familiar with the specifics," Catherine replied, still smiling.

"O.K. Look," Gary stood, lowering his voice. "I don't know what you're implying, but you were a stripper. God knows what else you were into. If there's a rumour around town about you, then it could have come from a lot of places. That's what happens when you get around like you did."

Catherine winced inwardly.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm implying, Gary. You were bragging to another father about catching my act at the Mirage when Jessie overheard you. Some pretty lewd stuff too, guess I made an impression."

Gary stayed silent.

"And I didn't remember you, at first. Well, I still don't but… bartenders, they're real good at remembering their regulars. Gary Mac… does that ring a bell?"

He went white.

"You ran up quite a tab, still are actually."

Still no answer.

"Nice name, by the way… really tough. The funny thing is, Gary, I started working at the Mirage after I married Eddie… that's my late ex-husband… so we could be closer together. But Eddie and I were only married for about a year before I was pregnant with Lindsey. I stopped working when I found out I was pregnant. So Gary, what the hell were you doing at the Mirage every Friday night when your wife had a two-year-old at home?"

Gary slammed his drink on the bar.

"Nope, you've got the year wrong, it was earlier then that…"

"Nope," Catherine mimicked, interrupting, "Unless my employment records… I did get cheques, Gary… I have banking records, so unless they AND my daughter's birth certificate are wrong, I think I have my dates right. Or time sped up."

Gary said nothing.

"Nothing to say? OK… well, I didn't really ask what else you were into back then, Gar. But I could. It might be fascinating. Hell, we could even both join the PTA now that we'd have something interesting to contribute. But how about we leave it at this… you don't speak about me, ever, EVER again… ESPECIALLY anywhere near my daughter, her school, people who associate with her, or anyplace she might conceivably go. Maybe you should see if you can get Jessica to forget it too… just to be extra sure I don't hear of this ever again. Forget what you think you know about me, and I just might forget what I know about you and never, ever mention it to your charming wife. We met today, actually. Does she know about that bachelor party you went to, by the way?"

Gary's jaw dropped. "Are you threatening me?"

_Very good, Gary. I know I was being really subtle…_

"You crossed the line when you interfered with my daughter's life."

Gary's mouth clamped shut.

"Yeah I think you get it."

Catherine spun and got off the barstool. Gary turned away from her, dropping some cash on the bar for his drink.

"Oh, and Gary?"

He turned.

"Don't even think of trying to change the timeline… no one would believe I'm that old."

Catherine turned and walked out of the bar, blowing out a sigh and clenching her jaw. She pulled her jacket close around her and crossed her arms against the cold night air, making sure to keep her head held high. Climbing in the car, she took a deep breath and drove off immediately. Thirty minutes later, she knocked on the door of Sara's apartment.

Sara opened the door in her pyjamas. Her hair was swept back and matted on one side and the tank top and blue boxeres were wrinkled. She smiled, and Catherine melted.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Catherine frowned.

Sara shook her head, "No, I was waiting for you. Come on," she grabbed Catherine's wrist and led her to the bedroom. Catherine smiled when she saw the downturned covers and open book lying on the bed. Sara went to her dresser and pulled out a T-shirt. She unfolded it and Catherine saw it said "Harvard" in big letters across the chest. Sara held it out to Catherine and grinned.

"It's my favourite."

"You're so cute," Catherine smiled and stepped forward, kissing Sara gently. Sara gave her a squeeze and rubbed her back.

Sara pulled back, grinning, "Go change, you must be exhausted."

As Catherine walked to the door to head to the bathroom, she turned and looked over her shoulder, grinning devilishly. Just before she rounded the corner she crossed her arms in front of her, grasping the edge of her sweater and began to pull it over her head. Sara's smile widened as she was treated to a view of Catherine's bare back as she headed down the hall.

Sara crawled back into bed. _She may kill me. And it will be totally worth it_.

Catherine walked back in, hair tied back, face washed, clad in her underwear and Sara's T-shirt. She tossed her clothes on a chair in the corner and walked to the other side of the bed.

"So… I take it from the smile that today went well?"

Catherine climbed into bed next to Sara. Sara was sitting against the headboard with her feet flat on the bed, knees in the air. Catherine leaned back against Sara's knees so the two women could look each other in the eye. She gently rubbed her cheek against Sara's thigh and sighed.

"Some parts of it were alright, you could say."

"Like we learned that Lindsey can take down girls three years older than her?"

Sara's laugh faded when she saw Catherine's face.

"Sill not funny? Too soon? Sorry."

"It's OK…"

"Come on, you're secretly a little bit proud that your daughter…"

"Do you want to hear what happened or not!?"

"Sorry."

Catherine spent the next thirty minutes explaining the details of her day, the meeting at the principal's office, lying to her mother and her conversation with Gary. When she finished, Sara's mouth was hanging open.

"Oh my god, Catherine, that is beautiful! I am speechless… you're brilliant."

Catherine smiled weakly, "Ugh… I just feel so… sleazy."

"Hey! No… you did what you had to do to protect Lindsey. No faults there," Sara caught her eye, "Just promise me if you're ever going to threaten/blackmail somebody again, you'll take me with you?"

"Sara, I was fine, it was a public place… I had my gun…"

"Oh no, not because of that…" Sara started.

Catherine looked insulted.

"OK, well not just because of that," Sara grinned, "Cat, of course I worry about your safety on a stunt like that. No, what I meant was if you're going to go all badass-superhero again I really want to watch. So can I ride shotgun?"

"Oh come on, like you'd ever settle for less than the driver's seat… you're the superhero yourself."

"For you, I'd settle for sidekick. Will you wear leather?"

Catherine burst out laughing, which set Sara off. When they came down a few minutes later, Catherine smiled. Sara grinned… _god I missed that smile_. She yawned.

Catherine shifted so she was lying next to Sara, head resting in the crook of her arm.

"This was the longest day of my life since I was in labour," Catherine yawned.

"I know, but it's over now so sleep."

"Good night Sara."

"Night, Cat."

"And Sara?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'll always wear whatever you want me to wear. As much or as little."

_Jesus. _


	16. Chapter 16

Sara couldn't seem to catch her breath as Catherine's lips slowly slid lower down Sara's body

**A/N: Don't know how happy I am with this one. I'm mildly blocked right now and it's frustrating me. But I love you guys, and have some formatting fixed :P CSI-330**

_Sara couldn't seem to catch her breath as Catherine's lips slowly slid lower down Sara's body. She ran her fingers over Catherine's smooth, porcelain skin and let them tangle in her soft hair. Catherine slowly raked her nails down the outside of Sara's arms while sucking a nipple into her mouth. Sara felt herself arch up into Catherine's body as the blonde's lips slid lower… nearing the place where Sara most needed the contact…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sara, wake up."

Sara opened her eyes and sat up with a start… too quickly, it seemed, because she immediately fell back due to a painful head rush. When her vision cleared, she saw Catherine lying on her side, head propped up on one hand, looking at Sara. Sara froze.

"Good dream?" Catherine asked, brow lined with concern.

"Ummm…" Sara stuttered, feeling herself turn bright red.

"Oh!" Catherine shouted, realization blanketing her face, "Sweetie, I thought it was a nightmare. You were tossing and turning and I was worried… but oh my god, you had a sex dream!"

Sara was too stunned to say anything.

"Oh god, it wasn't about me, was it? Please tell me it was a celebrity… fuck, Sara, you're freaking me out," Catherine started to get up.

"No!" Sara finally found her voice, "No! Please… Cat… umm… it was definitely about you."

Catherine leaned back, cautiously smiling again.

"So, what were we doing?" She asked playfully, slowly walking her fingers up Sara's stomach.

"Umm… we were… kissing."

"Really, that much thrashing just for kissing? Am I that good?"

"Umm, yes… yes you are, but maybe it was more than kissing,"

"Mhmm…" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You were…

"I was going down on you," Catherine finished.

Sara's mouth fell open.

"Just a guess," Catherine shrugged, "I figured if we were kissing and it got out of hand…"

Catherine was cut off by Sara rolling on top of her, leaning down for a kiss. She was surprised when Catherine pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked, sitting up.

Catherine reddened.

"I'm sorry… I feel weird about having that dream, with you here… I don't want to push anything or make you feel uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding? I'm flattered! No… I'm just…" Catherine sat up and looked down at her hands, "I'm just still thinking about the whole Gary thing."

Sara nodded.

"Let me be clear… you are a feisty, intelligent, magnificent woman. That's why I want to be with you. That's why you're successful and that's why you're such a good mother. You did what you had to do."

Catherine sighed and looked at Sara sadly.

"The awesome rack was just a bonus."

With this, Sara did manage to get Catherine to laugh. Grinning, Sara leaned forward and kissed Catherine gently.

"We're good?" Sara asked.

Catherine grinned back at her, "Come on, breakfast before shift."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women stood in the kitchen, munching on toast and drinking coffee when Sara caught Catherine sneaking glances at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Have you been wondering at all why we don't fight like we used to?'

Sara tilted her head, "Well… I supposed it had to do with me figuring out how wonderful you are."

Catherine nodded, "Of course… me too, Sara... of course that, but think about it. Remember the rush that we used to get from ticking each other off?"

Sara smirked, "I think I just liked your full attention… it got me all hot."

"Yeah… so when now do you feel that rush?"

"Well, I guess when we're..." Sara's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I thought so. I just figured it out," Catherine nodded, taking a sip of coffee.

"Wow… so our anger has been sublimated by sexual tension?" said Sara, thinking out loud.

"Mhmm… and I have to say it's been fantastic," Catherine smirked, looking Sara up and down.

Sara shivered.

"Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"I think I feel an argument coming on…"

Catherine grinned and backed Sara up towards the couch.

After the giggling subsided, the two began to make out in earnest. _Yeah, I much prefer this to fighting, _Sara thought as Catherine climbed over her. The kissing had begun to feel familiar, both women understanding what made the other tick. It had become no less exciting, however, and knowing what the other felt like only served to boost their anticipation of being together again. Sara had completely lost herself when Catherine suddenly pulled back to look her in the face.

"Something wrong?" Sara asked, sitting up slightly.

Catherine sighed.

"Sara, it's just… when we're… doing this, you never touch me. I mean, we hold hands, you rub my back, stroke my hair. And I love it. But you never go for the breasts, ass, thighs… and I was just… um, I dunno, confused?"

Sara blushed, "I just wasn't sure if I was allowed."

Catherine exhaled and smiled.

"Oh thank god, O.K. well in that case, thank you for being so considerate."

"It's not because of you, Cat… I didn't want to mess this up. Trust me… it's… it's not you," Sara cast an appreciatively glance over the blonde's body before reaching to stroke Catherine's hair with her right hand. Catherine caught her hand in midair.

"But Sara…." She said, looking in her eyes, "You're allowed."

Catherine guided Sara's hand to her breast and held it there.

"You're allowed," she whispered.

Sara held her breath, slowly squeezing Catherine's breast, kneading the soft flesh. She used her fingertip to trace the outline of her bra through her T-shirt, slowing as she felt Catherine react to her finger passing over the front of her breasts. She slid her other hand down from where it had been sitting on Catherine's back, following the curve of her body, coming to rest on her ass. Catherine leaned forward to kiss Sara lightly on the lips. Sara felt her groan as she tightened her grip on her ass. Sara removed her hand from between their bodies and brought to join the other on Catherine's ass, allowing Catherine to lean forward into a more intense kiss. Sara found her legs spreading wider and she gently pushed Catherine's ass, pressing herself into her. When it was time for a break, Sara leaned back against the arm of the couch, bringing her hands up to rub Catherine's back.

"So much better than the dream," Sara breathed, "you feel amazing."

"All of it will be," Catherine winked before laying her head back on Sara's chest.

Sara rubbed Catherine's sides before running her hands back down her curves, tracing lazy patterns on her bottom. Once again Sara was drifting off when Catherine spoke again.

"Sara, can we talk?"

"Mhmm sure."

"I can't think with your hand there."

"Sorry," Sara replied, placing both hands behind her head.

"I'd like to tell Lindsey that we're together."

Sara started, "Really?"

Catherine bit her lip, "Yeah, is that OK?"

"Oh course, Cat. I love Linds… I'm just making sure that you're comfortable with it."

"I am. This is working. I see this continuing, Sar. I want it to keep working, and for it to keep going I need Lindsey to know what's going on."

"OK, Cat. Do you want me there or do you want to talk to her first?"

"I've thought about this. I'd like you to be there. But, she may just want to talk to me… damn it! I don't know. I've never dated someone that she knew before…"

"OK, how about this," Sara proposed, "I'll come over and we can tell her together, but if she wants to talk to just you I can back off. No problem, Cat. I'll take my cues from her."

Catherine smiled, "Thank you for making this easy."

"OK, go… get ready for work. We'll tell her after shift?"

Catherine took a deep breath, "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

After shift, Catherine caught Sara sitting in her car staring forward into space

_A/N: I should probably wait to update but... delayed gratification is hardly gratification at all, is it? :P Besides, my chapters are short._

_In all seriousness... this felt too soon, was it? Let me know._

After shift, Catherine caught Sara sitting in her car staring forward into space. She rapped on the window and Sara nearly jumped out of her skin. She rolled down the window and smiled at Catherine.

"You need to relax," Catherine said to Sara.

"Right," Sara said, gripping the steering wheel with both hands.

"I'm serious, Sara."

"Why are you so calm?" Sara asked.

Catherine blew out a breath. "Well, I was at first. But… I'm not ashamed of this. I really care about you and I want you in Lindsey's life. And in my life… without hiding it from Lindsey."

Sara said nothing. Catherine reached out and placed her hand over hers.

"Catherine, you'll never pick me over her. And I accept that. I wouldn't feel the way that I do about you if you didn't."

Catherine looked solemnly at Sara, "But I won't have to, let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When both women pulled up in front of Catherine's, they paused together on the step.

"Baby," Catherine turned and ran a hand down Sara's forearm, "You need to relax. I don't want to present this to Linds as a stressful thing."

Sara took a deep breath and nodded.

Catherine opened the door and both stepped inside. Catherine made some coffee and they plunked themselves down on the sofa and waited for Lindsey to come downstairs. They could hear her upstairs on the phone. Five minutes later (which felt considerably longer), Lindsey padded downstairs in her dance sweats and a tank top. She gave a small smile when she saw Sara sitting with her mother.

"Hey!" She called out.

"Hey Linds, come on in and tell us about school," Catherine called.

Lindsey came back into the living room eating a granola bar.

"Not much to tell… we're out of these," she answered, waving the granola bar, "am I still grounded?"

"Oh yeah you're still grounded," Catherine replied.

Lindsey pouted.

"Listen, Linds, Sara and I have something that we want to tell you."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow and perched on the coffee table across from the pair.

"Sara and I have started a relationship, Lindsey."

A piece of granola bar fell out of Lindsey's mouth. She froze and stared at the two women.

"What?!" she yelled.

"We're dating," Catherine repeated calmly, leaning forward.

Lindsey stayed silent.

"Did have not have any idea?" Catherine asked.

"Umm… sort of, I guess," Lindsey said, absently.

The room was silent, Catherine and Sara letting Lindsey process what they'd just told her.

"So you're dating Sara?"

Catherine nodded.

"You're dating a woman?"

Sara felt her heart give an extra twist.

"Yes, Lindsey, is that O.K?" Catherine asked.

Lindsey sat back a little, "I dunno… I just, I… never thought about it before."

Catherine would have laughed at her expression had she not been so nervous.

"Well… do you love each other?"

Catherine's gentle smile faded and Sara nearly passed out. Lindsey looked at them earnestly. Suddenly, Sara felt calm wash over her.

"Yes, Lindsey. I'm in love with your mother," she answered immediately.

Catherine turned and looked at Sara, eyes wide, mouth open.

Sara met Catherine's stare, "I love you, Catherine."

Sara turned back to Lindsey, "Linds, I fell in love with you first, remember? Listen, your mom still calls the shots… your relationship is still your relationship. If this keeps going, which I want it to, we can talk about that again. I just really want to be in your life if you'll let me."

Lindsey looked seriously at Sara, "You really love her?"

Sara got what Lindsey was asking, "I know, she's been hurt a lot," she whispered, conscious that Catherine was right beside her, "I really do love your mother, Linds. I can't promise we'll never fight… because sometimes she's unreasonable," Sara grinned at Catherine's expression, "But, I really do."

"Well then, that's alright then," Lindsey smiled "And I love you too," she added, uncertain.

"And I love you. There is no way I could be prouder."

Lindsey grinned, "You're not going to get all clingy, are you?"

Sara smiled back, "Don't let me cramp your style. And I still suck with teenagers, but I promise you I'll try."

Catherine spoke up, "She makes me really happy, Lindsey. I like the way our house has been with Sara in the family."

Lindsey leaned forward and toppled over so she was hugging both women and they were hanging on to her.

Just then the phone rang and Lindsey bolted into the kitchen to answer it. Sara stood up, stretching, and Catherine followed. Sara turned to face Catherine.

"So, we're in love?" Sara grinned.

Catherine beamed, "Kiss me."

They slowly came together and began to kiss. Catherine's mouth opened and she allowed Sara's tongue to slip in and explore. When Sara gave a soft moan, Catherine regained dominance of the kiss.

They were so absorbed they failed to hear Lindsey thump back into the living room.

"Alright! That's just not O.K." she called out, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, Linds. Got carried away," Catherine grinned.

"OK, but in all seriousness… I do need some time to, ummm… adjust?" Lindsey asked.

Sara pulled away, still holding Catherine's hand and nodded, "You're right, Linds. I'm sorry."

"Oh, and Sara... I know you're 'not good with teenagers' but for the record, if you're dating your mother you're obligated to get me really fantastic presents… you know, birthday, Christmas, Hanukkah, graduation, just for no reason at all…"

"Lindsey, we're not Jewish," Catherine cast a warning glance at her daughter.

"I could be, don't make that decision for me."

"Lindsey..."

"Mom's expensive too."

"Lindsey!" Catherine yelled.

"I think I can keep her happy," Sara smiled, bending down to kiss Catherine on the cheek.

"Oh wow," Lindsey said, throwing up her hands and heading upstairs.

Sara pulled Catherine back down on the couch into another easy kiss.

"I love you, Sara," Catherine said when they pulled apart. Sara smiled.

"I love your daughter," Sara smiled.

A tear ran down Catherine's cheek.

"Hey," Sara said, wiping it away, "I'm serious."

"I know, that's what's overwhelming," Catherine smiled.

"When's dinner?!" Lindsey hollered downstairs.

"When you make it!" Catherine hollered back.

"Make your girlfriend do it!" came Lindsey's reply.

Catherine turned to Sara and grinned.

"She caught on quickly, didn't she?"


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: It's like 2 AM as I'm writing this. I must really love you guys or something. CSI-330 xo_

_Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it. Why is this office a fucking closet? Fuck this department sometimes_. Catherine leaned forward, pinching the bridge of her nose. Ecklie had just insisted that she stay for a token meeting with some high-ranking bureaucrats. Grissom had flaked out and as a result, she was going to have to miss watching Lindsey's dance rehearsal. She was steaming and feeling like a loser for having to cancel on Lindsey. When she called her daughter, Lindsey could tell from her tone that she was cancelling."Lindsey, I promise that we will spend some time tonight, but I'm sorry… Ecklie is making me go to this meeting. I am so sorry," Catherine finished.

"Bye mom."

"I love you," Catherine offered as she heard the phone click. She sighed and pushed a finger into her temple.

_I'm a terrible mother. _

Catherine's thoughts were interrupted by her pager. DNA results were in. She sighed and hauled herself to her feet, trotting off towards the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Sara was humming quietly to herself as she logged her evidence.

She saw Catherine through the glass, carrying a folder from DNA. She flipped it open and frowned briefly before she was interrupted by Brass. Through the glass, Sara couldn't hear what was said, but she saw Brass gesturing as if he were introducing the young man beside him. She watched as Catherine gave a hair toss and she could swear that Catherine threw an extra sway into her hips and she sashayed away from him. Sara's blood boiled slightly.

_Calm down, she thought, not worth it. She loves you. Dammit._

After some calming breaths, Sara sidled up to the doorway of Catherine's office, leaning against it and smiling.

"Hey, just checking in."

"Oh?" Catherine looked up.

"Umm… yeah," Sara's smile faded slightly, she shifted uncomfortably and moved into the office.

"I know it's been a long hell of paperwork and I just wanted to, I don't know…"

"Sara, do you need something? Because I'm sort of in the middle of something."

"I'm sorry, Cat I was…"

"I'm just not in the mood, OK? Can't you just…"

"Just what, Catherine? What?"

"Forget it," Catherine sighed.

"Maybe that new detective can cheer you up," Sara threw over her shoulder as she stormed out of the office.

Catherine's jaw clenched and she threw her pencil down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After shift, Sara thumped around her kitchen, cleaning up after a dinner of leftovers.

_Fuck, she's infuriating! Why can't she just… GOD. One kind THOUGHT, even. Why did she have to go to super-bitch right away?_

Sara rinsed the fork she was holding in her hand and pulled the drain from the sink.

_That was a cheap parting shot, though. I feel like an ass. Oh, shut up._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine stretched out on the couch and opened her _Vogue_. She had ended up pulling a double, picking Lindsey up from school with ice cream as a peace offering. She managed to cajole Lindsey into some quality girl talk before she went up to bed. Extreme Brownie Ice Cream with Lindsey after dinner, splurging on the magazine and lounging on the couch in sweats and a tank top had left Catherine feeling lazy and content. As she began to drift off, her thoughts also wandered to her confrontation with Sara.

_I feel terrible. I didn't even smile at her. And now I want her. Man, I have it bad. What's my problem? I'm too fucked up to even let myself feel vulnerable around her. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So are you going to end it because you had one fight? Not even a fight? Is this worth it? _Sara heard a light pitter-patter of rain on her window and she let her mind wander. Images of Catherine; the way she looks upward when piecing together information, her smile, they way she looks out for the team, how carefully she touched Sara, the pressure of her lips, the weight of her body. Spending time with Lindsey… bubbly, giggly, seething… totally hormone-driven.

_Completely worth it. Why aren't I with her?_

Sara heard the rain intensify and suddenly grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the rain woke Catherine who had drifted off on the couch. She sighed, closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rain. She tried to relax and shake the nagging sense of regret at leaving things they way she had with Sara.

Suddenly, a frantic pounding on the door pulled her back from her reverie. Pushing herself off the couch, Catherine unlocked the front door and hauled it open. There Sara stood in the pouring rain, completely soaked from the few minutes she'd spent on the porch.

"Sara, what? Come on in… what's going on?"

Sara smiled, out of breath, "You're so beautiful," she grinned.

"OK, seriously Sara… just come…"

Catherine was interrupted by Sara grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out into the rain. She half-lifted Catherine, holding her tightly and bringing their lips together. The cold rain splashed the soles of Catherine's bare feet and streamed off her shoulders. Sara laughed into the kiss momentarily and rubbed her nose against Catherine's. Sara heard Catherine make a sound that she had never heard before. It was the most unbelievable, private sound filled with pure emotion. Their kissing was slow, and as Catherine lightly stroked Sara's outer arms, she may as well have been touching her own body. The familiarly was beautiful.

Sara pulled back, but their foreheads rested against each other.

_This is what bittersweet tastes like_, Sara thought.

"I'm sorry," Catherine breathed, "It was stupid and I miss you."

Catherine kissed the tip of her nose.

Sara smiled, "I don't care. Just fall asleep with me."

Catherine pulled Sara upstairs and into her bedroom. Along the way, Sara grabbed a couple of towels from the linen closet. As Sara shut the door behind them, she grabbed Catherine, whose back was still to her, and hugged her from behind. She kissed along Catherine's shoulder before pulling off her wet tank top and wrapping her in a towel. Catherine dropped a dry T-shirt over her head and pulled off her pyjama bottoms. She turned to see Sara opening her drawers. Once she had a handful of dry clothing, she turned back to Catherine and smiled. Catherine gently peeled off her wet T-shirt, giggling at how drenched she was.

"Look at you," she smiled.

"Look at you," Sara countered.

Catherine turned away to allow Sara to change, and when Sara turned her back around she was dressed in a pair of Catherine's pyjama bottoms (that hit her mid-shin) and a sports bra. She had towelled her hair and pulled it back. Catherine laughed at how absurd her clothes were on the taller woman. Sara climbed into bed and Catherine laid down next to her, placing a hand flat on Sara's bare stomach. Sara let her hands roam over Catherine's body, they ran up her bare arm under the loose sleeve of her T-shirt to squeeze her shoulder before wandering under the hem, pushing it up to expose the soft skin on her stomach and back. Sara's hand stroked along the band of flesh she had revealed. Catherine began to move her hand over Sara's bare stomach. As her hand wandered to Sara's right side, she suddenly felt a change in texture of the skin. Sara stiffened immediately and tried to pull away. Catherine held her firmly and raised herself on one elbow to look her in the eye. Seeing Sara's wide eyes, Catherine glanced down at the long scar on Sara's ribcage.

"No. I want all of you. I love all of you," Catherine whispered.

"I don't have that many," Sara said, turning her head to the side.

"Maybe the worst ones are the ones that I can't see," Catherine answered.

Hoisting herself over Sara's body, Catherine once again ran her finger along the scar before gently kissing along its entire length. Sara found herself turning back to Catherine, offering herself up as Catherine lavished attention on the part of her she hated the most. Catherine gradually increased the pressure before lightly raking her nails across Sara's stomach. Catherine pulled back and rested her head on Sara's stomach, cheek to skin. Sara again slid her hand under Catherine's shirt and began to rub her back, gently at first, then alternating between knuckles, palms and fingers, working through the tension. Catherine let out another small, breathy moan as she drifted off to sleep. Sara left her hand on Catherine's back, lulled by the rhythm of her breathing.


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm so frustrated right now, it's UNBELIEVABLE._

_Thanks to everyone who checked out my oneshot, "Sex and Food"_

_and HUGE shoutout to I.love.you.miss for reminding me of that thing Catherine does when she lightly runs the tip of her tongue over her lips... oh god. _

_CSI-330 xo_

The couple was awoken by Catherine's alarm clock. Sara reached over and slapped at it angrily. Catherine shuddered until she felt Sara's hands run down her back again.

"Morning," Sara mumbled, propping herself up against the headboard, "and thank you for letting me back in."

Catherine propped herself up, still curled into Sara's side.

"That was more intimate than some of the sex I've had," she smiled at Sara.

"That was more intimate than most of the sex I've had," Sara said seriously, frowning a little.

"Your hands are fantastic," Catherine purred, lifting the hand resting on the sheets, "Long fingers, and they go everywhere."

Sara blushed.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said, looking down, "for everything."

"It's OK, and I'm sorry too. We're going to fight… we're both stubborn, independent women… I just want you to know that I'm going to try. I love you too much to let my own pigheadedness steal moments from us."

"And that's all we can do," Catherine smiled, "And I do know I was unreasonable…" she trailed off.

Catherine propped herself up and looked at Sara lying in her bed_. I almost lost this… I risked this because I couldn't say two words of explanation to her…_

Catherine met Sara's eyes and laced their fingers together.

"I'm not like the rest of them, Cat," Sara whispered, "I knew you as a person first… an intelligent, strong, passionate woman… the attraction came later. You mean too much to me, I care too much to hurt you."

Catherine squeezed her hand gently.

"So please don't hurt me either," Sara looked away.

Catherine leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"And that means letting me share in your life… not blowing me off at work, OK? I have insecurities too," Sara looked earnestly at Catherine.

"I understand," Catherine answered.

The two remained silent for a moment before Sara chuckled. Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"You know, getting up and going to work used to be what I lived for… now I just want to stay here…" she smiled.

Catherine rolled on top of her and kissed her cheek, running her hands down Sara's bare sides. She placed little kisses on Sara's nose and chin before finally kissing her lips.

She pulled back and smiled, "Something for the road," she smiled, "Now get going."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a now-dressed Sara headed downstairs, she found Lindsey in the kitchen.

"Upright before 7:30?" Sara raised an eyebrow, "What's the occasion?"

"You and mom kept me up… big night?"

Sara was unfazed. "We didn't have sex, Lindsey. Nice try though."

Lindsey shrugged, "Oh you'll crack."

"God, your mom is sexy though. I love the way that she…"

"Oh GOD!" Lindsey shouted.

Sara smiled, "Now look who cracked."

Lindsey sneered. "Well, I'm glad everything is OK. She was pretty upset after work. I hate driving with her when she's crazy."

"Well, it's not like everything is automatically OK," Sara said, grabbing an apple from the bowl, "I'd just rather be with her and talk about it then let us… I dunno… stew away until a stupid argument gets out of hand."

"Setting a good example?"

"Trying."

Lindsey looked thoughtfully at Sara.

"You should take her out."

"Excuse me?" Sara mumbled through her apple.

"Take her out. I bet you two haven't gone anywhere together… well, maybe breakfast. A real, fancy date. I bet you'd rather stay in… but she likes to go out."

Sara stared at Lindsey, "That is a good call…. Wow."

Lindsey grinned, "Hey, I live with her, remember? I'm a useful resource. Now go, you need to get to work."

Sara grinned back at Lindsey and headed to the door. By the time she reached the car, a plan was forming in her mind…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midway through shift the next night, Sara knocked on the door of Catherine's office.

"Come in!" came the reply from behind the door.

Catherine was leaning back in her chair, hair pulled back, eyes closed.

"Just get back from the scene?"

"Oh yeah," Catherine answered, eyes still closed, "I hate the press. I really do."

Sara smiled sympathetically as Catherine opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm on break too, and I… wanted to ask you something."

Sara leaned across the desk and lowered her voice.

"Will you go out with me?"

Catherine looked up, confused. Her mouth opened slightly and she stared at Sara.

"Umm… aren't we already dating?"

Sara grinned, "I know that, I mean out… really 'out'. I've never taken you on a date and… I just thought that… ummm… you'd like it," Sara finished lamely, losing her nerve at the last second.

Catherine smiled brightly, "That is so sweet, thank you. Where are we going?"

Sara breathed a sigh of relief, "Dinner and dancing."

Catherine's smiled widened, "Dress code? Should I look… hot?"

"I don't think you have a choice," Sara answered, voice dropping even lower and eyes darting down to Catherine's chest.

Catherine winked at her, "Wednesday?"

"Yep, look forward to it?"

"You know it."

Walking out of the office, Sara let her mind wander.

_I wonder what she's going to wear? _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine was pacing back and forth in her room, hair and makeup done. Her closet was open and she was staring at it angrily. Lindsey was lying on the bed, face down.

"Are you sure about this one… I dunno, maybe…"

"M-OOO-OOO-MMM," Lindsey hollered, rolling onto her back, "That will look great, please just put it on… this isn't fun anymore."

"Hey, when you were little, you loved to help me pick out…"

"You are so in love with her."

Catherine fell silent. Lindsey stood up and walked over to her mom.

"I'm only going to say this once, Mom. You look fantastic, so stop stressing about it… get dressed, try to relax. I'll bet Sara is nervous too. You love going out so just…"

The doorbell sounded.

"Oh thank GOD!" Lindsey shouted, bolting to let Sara into the house.

Catherine turned and slipped her dress over her head before rushing to catch up with Lindsey.

From the top of the stairs, Catherine could hear Lindsey welcoming Sara.

"Hold on, I have to zip her up," Lindsey ran back upstairs, meeting her mother at the top. She quickly zipped up the back of the dress before trotting back downstairs, finding a vantage point far enough away as to be unobtrusive, but close enough to observe the events.

As Catherine came down the stairs, she saw Sara standing in the doorway. Her knee-length dress was a deep wine colour with a v-neck. At the same time, upon seeing Catherine, Sara's eyes lit up.

"You know, I never got what the whole 'little black dress' thing was about… but, wow. You look incredible."

Catherine smiled. The halter cut of the dress showed a decent amount of cleavage. And well… her legs looked great in heels. Period.

"It's because I feel good," she smiled gently, "and you… wore a dress?"

Sara laughed, "Hey, no teasing! This took effort for me."

"I know," Catherine whispered.

"Mom took forever… she nearly lost her mind too," Lindsey piped up. Catherine blushed slightly, biting her lip.

"Hey, I probably would have too if I owned more than two dresses," Sara smiled, "oh, and about those presents I'm supposed to be buying you…"

Lindsey's eyes widened as Sara picked up a package that she had placed on the hall table.

"Umm… you know that I was kidding, right?" Lindsey asked uncomfortably.

Sara smiled, "First date… trying to win her over," Sara said, nodding her head toward Catherine.

Lindsey tore at the wrapping paper, revealing a volume of stories by Jorge Luis Borges.

"OK! Before you say lame… I really think you might like these… he's… a different kind of writer. He read upwards of twenty books per day himself. Plus the stories are short, so you can just try a couple out."

"Thanks, Sar," Lindsey gave a small smile.

"Fine," Sara blew out a breath, "turn to page 28."

Puzzled, Lindsey flipped the book open and found an iTunes gift certificate clipped to the page. She grinned.

"OK! Fair enough, I'll read the book." She answered, giving Sara a hug before running up to her room.

Catherine turned to Sara, "OK, you made her read? Something new? You are something special."

Sara blushed slightly, "Do you know why it was on page 28? That was the date of the first time I woke up here."

Catherine stepped forward and squeezed Sara's hand.

"You are adorable. And next time, you won't wake up on the couch. Or alone."

Sara smiled brightly.

"Just let me grab my purse and stuff from upstairs. And my jewellery. You kind of caught me in the middle of getting ready."

"That's the rumour," Sara smiled, nodding her head towards where Lindsey had just been.

Catherine ran up the stairs, as she busied herself gathering her belongings, she didn't hear Sara follow, watching her from the doorway.

As Catherine looked down at the necklaces spread out on her dresser, a piece of hair fell over her face. Sara studied her, watching the shadows on the contours of her face, the fingers delicately shifting the assortment of chains and pendants on the dresser. Considering her options, Catherine ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. Sara shuddered in the doorway and walked forward to stand behind Catherine.

"I don't want to complicate this, but I think you might have another option," she said, placing a rectangular box on the dresser next to Catherine's necklaces.

Catherine looked up, mouth slightly open.

"Sara, you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to. Don't argue, Cat… just smile for me," Sara grinned.

Catherine smiled back, leaning in and kissing her lips lightly. Grabbing the box, she sat down on the bed and pulled off the ribbon. Inside was a thin, gold chain with a rectangular gold bar hanging vertically from the end. Catherine picked up the pendant and read the numbers on the side. They were followed by the initials L.M.W.

"Lindsey's birthday," she whispered.

Sara smiled, happy that she had gotten it, "Yeah! Listen, Cat… I don't really know that much about jewellery or what your tastes are but I just wanted to get you something different to show that… you're different. And you're really special to me. And I didn't know which necklace was the best, but I know that… Lindsey's the best." Catherine turned, gaping at Sara in disbelief.

Sara's smile fell a little, "Um, Cat… can you please say something?"

Catherine looked at the chain in her hands before looking up, "Can you put it on me, please?"

Sara's smile returned and she took the necklace from Catherine's hands. Catherine turned her back to Sara and held her hair off her neck. Sara fastened the tiny clasp and then placed a delicate kiss where Catherine's neck ran into her back.

Catherine turned around to face Sara.

"I love you. Thank you for… this is amazing, Sara. But the most amazing part is you. Sara, all I want is you."

Sara's eyes darted down to the necklace which was now hanging against Catherine's chest. Stooping down, she placed a kiss on Catherine's chest, right between where the swell of her breasts began.

"Come on, let's go," Sara smiled, "If we don't go now… god, I don't think we will."

"OK, my mom's coming over in twenty minutes to stay with Linds."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way! Double-stick tape across the doorframes?" Catherine was laughing hysterically.

"Hey! I said junior year prank week was intense, not clever," Sara laughed back, taking a sip of water, "OK, your turn. Goofiest thing you've ever participated in."

The evening had progressed like this, comfortable conversation at a corner table of a small Italian restaurant off the strip.

Catherine raised her fork and brought the last bite of cheesecake to her mouth. When she saw Sara's eyes on her, Catherine closed her eyes for a moment before slowly pulling the fork from between her lips.

"Oh wow that is not fair," Sara protested, panting a little.

"Like you're one to talk, my skin is still burning from that kiss earlier."

Sara smiled.

"I love the necklace, Sara. I love that it's… unique. Thoughtful. It's you." Catherine smiled, pushing her lips outward in a small pout.

"I love it when you do that," Sara said, voice low.

Catherine grinned devilishly, "What else do you like about me?"

Sara's eyes widened, "Oh wow... we could be here for a while."

"I've got time," Catherine smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well," Sara said, raising an eyebrow, "obviously the typical, ass and breasts. I mean, nice... assets?.. are pretty common, but you are something special."

Sara paused.

"But my favourite is your stomach, I don't know why. I like how you curl into me when I rub your belly, and it just makes me want to kiss you there."

Sara took a sip of her own coffee.

"But, it's not any of that... that's not what makes the entire lab grind to a halt when you walk by."

Catherine tilted her head to the side, waiting for Sara to finish.

"It's your attitude, babe. That's what does it. You're... confident and self-possessed and driven and it's so, so, so sexy."

Catherine smiled and took Sara's hand across the table.

"You are some ego boost, you know that?"

Sara smiled happily, "This is your night. And it's all true. Promise."

"Well, I'm having a great time," Catherine reassured.

"Alright, so now that you've eaten would you like to go dancing?"

Catherine frowned slightly, "I don't want to go anywhere that will make you uncomfortable…"

"Hey, I can deal," Sara smiled, "Besides, I think I can find something to interest me," she said, casting an appreciative look over Catherine.

"OK then, if you're sure I'd love to go. We don't have to stay long."

Catherine couldn't remember the last time she had gone dancing and she felt completely back in her element. As for Sara, her favourite things had rapidly expanded to include Catherine on a dance floor. As she had suspected, Catherine's movements were fluid and rhythmic and fit perfectly with the music. Pushing away her own awkwardness, she focused completely on Catherine. She could hardly tear her eyes away from the sway of her hips, and when Catherine brought her hands to her waist, Sara had to stifle a groan.

Catherine leaned forward to speak into Sara's ear,

"Follow my lead."

In the club parking lot, Sara backed Catherine up against the passenger door of the car.

"I can't take it, you're irresistible," she whispered into her ear, biting her earlobe.

Catherine moaned, "I had a great time," she said breathily.

"Oh me too," Sara grinned, panting slightly.

Sara tilted Catherine's head backwards, kissing her deeply. She lifted Catherine, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes, she placed a leg between Catherine's. Catherine moaned and began to rock slowly, grasping Sara's hips. Sara reached back and laced their fingers together, bringing their hands together in between their bodies. Suddenly she pulled back.

"Let's go, Cat… home," she said, reaching behind her to open the car door for her.

Twenty minutes later, Sara followed Catherine up the walk to her front door, thoroughly enjoying the view. Catherine opened the door and stepped inside, turning to find Sara still on the porch.

"Sara, are you coming inside?"

_Will she? ; ) CSI-330 xo_


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry, it's short but the reviews were so great I had to give you something. Hope you enjoy. _

_-CSI-330 xoxo_

Sara stood, looking at her girlfriend leaning against the door, hair slightly dishevelled, eyes bright. She was breathtaking. Sara felt an immediate rush, and started to step inside the door.

Just then, Lily Flynn stepped into the foyer, yawning and wrapped in a blanket.

"Catherine, did you have a nice time?" She asked, stretching.

Catherine was too deflated to answer, fortunately Sara spoke up.

"We did, it was a great girls' night out," she grinned, "And it's very nice to see you again."

"If you need any help ever again, you let me know. Detective work is kind of fun," Lily smiled at Sara before turning to Catherine, "Have Lindsey's grades picked up to where they used to be? You know, I really think that you…"

"Lily, could I give you a lift home?" Sara offered, quickly interrupting Lily's scolding, "Cat, could I grab that sweater back from you? It's upstairs, right?"

A flash of understanding crossed Catherine's face, "Yeah, I'll show you. Thanks again for staying with Linds, mom. Love you,"

"Of course dear," Lily replied.

Catherine quickly headed upstairs with Sara behind her. Catherine veered into her bedroom, Sara quickly closed the door behind them. Catherine turned but before she could say a word, Sara was pressed up against her, kissing her intensely. When she pulled away, she whispered in Catherine's ear.

"That's what tonight is about, OK? God, you look so sexy. It's… unreal. I don't want you to fall asleep thinking about your Mom or stressing about Lindsey, OK?"

Catherine looked up at Sara, "What do you want me to do?" She asked seductively.

Sara immediately brought their lips back together before turning Catherine around and pressing herself flush against her. She took Catherine's hand and brought it down between the blonde's legs. Gently pressing Catherine's fingers into her own heat, Sara moved them up and down. Catherine gasped and leaned back into Sara. Sara rested her chin on Catherine's shoulder and increased the pressure slightly.

"Imagine that it's me," Sara whispered in her ear as she continued to guide Catherine's hand, "I love you, babe, and we will be together soon. You'll always have me, don't worry," she gently kissed the side of Catherine's face before turning and running downstairs to drive Lily home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was woken by the ring of her phone. She picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hey!" Catherine's voice came over the line.

"Mmmm… you sound chipper."

"That's because of you."

"Oh?" Sara found herself smirking.

"Oh yeah. Sara, last night was perfect… thank you. I needed some romance and boy, did you deliver."

Sara smiled, "I had fun! You looked so good."

"And about afterwards…"

Sara's smirk was back.

"Let's just say that the entire night was fantastic."

Sara laughed sleepily, stretching slowly.

"Well I had a fun chat with Lily."

"And thank you for that… wow you're good."

"Am I?" Sara said suggestively.

Catherine fell silent for a second.

"Sara, I want us to take that next step. I want to make love to you."

Sara was quiet, "I do too. I don't wanna hold back anymore."

"Remember when you told me how you got all hot when I was baking cookies that time? You know, before we were together?"

Sara frowned, "Catherine, can we talk about when we can…"

"Lindsey has a class party on Monday."

Sara's blood ran cold.

"You mean…?"

"I'm baking."

Sara was on fire.

"Come over."

"I'm on my way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's open," Catherine hollered when Sara knocked.

Pushing the door open, Sara headed straight for the kitchen.

"Lindsey home?"

"No."

Coming forward, Sara picked Catherine up off the floor and set her on the counter, kissing her and lifting her in one motion. Catherine laughed into the kiss, smiling at Sara's panting.

"Slow down… you have me too… always will," Catherine managed to mumble in between kisses. Smiling, she reached into the bowl beside her, scooping some cookie dough on her index finger. Bringing it up level with her face, Catherine watched as Sara dipped forward and took the finger into her mouth, sucking gently. She blushed as she made eye contact with Catherine, who carefully pulled her mouth towards her own. Catherine caught Sara in a kiss, tasting the cookie dough on her lips.

Sara stood, in between Catherine's knees as she sat on the kitchen counter. Catherine was all sweaty from baking on a hot Vegas day, flour smudged on her cheek and in her hair. Sara began to inch her hands upward underneath Catherine's tank top, pushing it upward, stroking each band of skin she exposed.

"Didn't I… hear… something about… you and my stomach…" Catherine gasped between kisses.

Immediately recalling that part of their conversation, Sara dipped down to kiss Catherine's soft, white stomach. Just before her lips made contact with skin, the moment was interrupted by her pager. Without even looking, Sara threw the pager into the living room. She quickly kissed Catherine on the lips, stifling her complaints with a kiss. Just as she felt Catherine begin to relax back into the kiss, she heard Catherine's pager go off in her purse in the corner. Sara pulled back, looking exasperated.

"I know that there's no way that I can get away with throwing your pager. So either way that's an end to this."

Catherine smiled sadly, "Duty calls."

Sara looked stunned, "This is the first time that I could actually kill Grissom."

Catherine laughed, "Look, put Saran wrap over the cookie dough and put it in the fridge for me. That'll give me time to get dressed and then we can be late."

Sara's face brightened, "Making out in the car?"

"Making out in the car."

Catherine laughed at Sara's renewed enthusiasm for cleaning her kitchen.

As she walked out of the room, Catherine looked back over her shoulder.

"And we WILL finish this later, Sidle."

The muffled reply from inside her fridge make her laugh,

"Fucking right, Willows! Can you find my pager, please?"


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all so much for the reviews and PMs… they really mean a lot

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and PMs… they really mean a lot._

_And look! They made me want to add a new chapter really, really soon because I'm a review junkie : ) And I think you're going to want to hear what comes next…_

_CSI-330 xo_

A brutal emergency shift for Catherine and a double shift for Sara kept them apart for the next two days. After four hours of sleep, Sara was leaning against the counter with a coffee cup in hand, pondering the next step in her relationship with Catherine. Still groggy from sleep, thoughts were coming to her in a disjointed sequence.

_I love her so much. I guess the next time we have some time… I don't want to be rushed. I want to be perfect. God, I'm nervous. She's so hot._

Her mental ramblings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Peering through the peephole, Sara smiled when she saw the strawberry blonde hair. She opened the door and Catherine looked up, grinning.

"Hey," she said softly, "Lindsey's at school."

"Come on in, I could use some company too."

Sara leaned in for a kiss and Catherine twisted out of the way.

"Why review ground we've already covered?" she asked.

Sara shut and locked the door, following Catherine into the kitchen, confused.

Catherine tossed her jacket on a chair and hopped up on the kitchen counter.

"I think that you were right about… here," she cocked her head to the side.

Realization dawned on Sara, _OK… she wants to keep going…_ "Oh, I think I was farther than that," Sara raised one eyebrow.

Catherine smiled, "Well… when you're right…"

Catherine slowly ran her hands down her sides to the inside of her thighs, which she began to stroke. Seeing Sara begin to drool, she smiled and ran her hands back up over her stomach, untucking her shirt as she went, raising it slightly to flash Sara a glimpse of her stomach. She then ran her hands up to her breasts, squeezing them and moaning softly.

"I did think of you, Sara. Last time. Except I know it'll be better when it's

actually you."

Sara's voice was completely caught in her throat.

Catherine reached down to unbutton her shirt. Sliding the first button through the hole, she spread the two sides of her shirt, revealing her upper chest. As she continued down, Sara finally managed one word.

"Faster."

Catherine smiled and sped up, finally sitting on the counter with her shirt completely undone. She looked at Sara and grinned.

"Would you like to do the honours?"

Sara stepped forward and immediately pushed the shirt of Catherine's shoulders and tossed it across the kitchen. She brought her lips towards Catherine's, pulling away at the last second. Catherine gave a frustrated grunt.

"You… are… so…sexy," Sara said, taking Catherine's face in her hands and stroking her cheeks with her thumbs.

Sara looked down between their bodies, taking in the sight of a half-naked Catherine. She moved downward as if to kiss Catherine's body, instead allowing her face to pass over Catherine's breasts so closely that her nose gently brushed against her skin.

Sara stood up again to look Catherine in the face. The blonde's eyes were half closed and her back was arched towards Sara. She looked questioningly at Sara.

"Delayed gratification…" Sara began

Catherine smiled, "I get it," she said, leaning forward, "But I think that's enough."

Catherine's lips found Sara's, covering them, caressing them, gently coaxing until Sara's mouth opened. Sara's senses were flooded with Catherine, feeling her skin against her lips and under her palms, the tickle of her hair on Sara's cheek. She could smell and taste her… her shampoo, her sweat, her breath, her clothes and their detergent. All the while, she could hear the little whimpers that drove her crazy. The suspense of almost, but not kissing made the eventual contact exquisite. Catherine smiled into Sara's mouth as she pulled away. Sara tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of Catherine's neck, cradling her head.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling Sara in so she was standing fully in between her legs before wrapping them around Sara's waist.

"Take me to the bedroom."

Sara was nervous about being in charge, and Catherine could tell. She gently stroked Sara's back and smiled reassuringly.

"I like your bold moments," Catherine smiled. "Now let's go."

Sara slid her hands under Catherine's bottom and was just about to pick her up when she heard Catherine's phone ring from her jacket pocket. She froze.

Catherine sighed and pulled herself off the counter to grab it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I have to," she sighed before flipping the phone open and answering, "Willows."

"Are you sure? OK, I'll be right there. No, it's OK. Love you, bye,"

Catherine shut the phone and turned to Sara.

"I don't think I'm going to like this," Sara said, rubbing her thumb across the skin just above Catherine's waistband.

"Lindsey forgot her dance bag,"

"No, no, NO!" Sara groaned, throwing her head back.

"I'm sorry babe," Catherine panted, "Really, I am."

"Duty calls… again?"

Catherine smiled sadly walked across the room to pick up her shirt.

"That is the saddest thing I've ever seen," Sara said.

"What?"

"You putting your shirt back on."

Catherine laughed, "Well, if you're lucky, I'll cheer you up later," she purred seductively.

"Another time then?" Sara asked.

Catherine leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss by Sara's ear before whispering, barely audible, "Over and over again."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Wow… will they EVER have sex?_

_;) CSI-330 xo_


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm nervous… please give feedback._

… _or I may never write again ; ) _

_CSI-330 _

Sara had just stepped out of a cold shower when the phone rang. Quickly tying her hair back, she grabbed her cell and grinned when she saw the number.

"Catherine?"

"Hey you. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it, Lindsey all straightened out?"

"Yeah… she doesn't usually forget so it's hard to be too mad at her."

Sara smiled, "She's a keeper. If she interrupts us again she's going to boarding school."

Catherine laughed. "Look, why don't we plan for Linds to stay with my mom one night, we can tell Grissom we're out of town and unreachable and just spend the entire night together. Have the morning too… maybe do something after."

Sara smiled, "That sounds perfect."

"Great! Your place or mine?"

Suddenly, Catherine heard Sara's voice light up, "NO! Let me plan it. We can actually get out of town… change of scenery. Umm… is that OK?"

"Are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

Sara grinned, "You get all hot and horny when I do romantic things for you."

Catherine's mouth fell open and she stayed silent.

"Oh come on, you know you do," Sara grinned, "But I also do it because I love you. Cat, you're just naturally sexy when you're relaxed."

"Nice save, Sidle," Catherine mock-teased, "OK then, looks like I'm driving Linds out to Jessica's. Dancer girls getting together. God, I hate when she's far away."

"The other side of town?"

"Still."

Sara smiled, "I love how much you love her. You're incredible."

"Yeah, well. Sometimes I worry it isn't enough."

"It is."

"Alright you, I'm going. Thanks for the pep talk and I can't wait to hear what you come up with."

"OK, I'll let you know tomorrow what days would be best?"

"Sure thing. Have fun with those case files that I KNOW you brought home."

Sara heard the click as the line went dead. Stunned, she turned to her coffee table where she had placed the stack of files.

_How did she guess that?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was humming, using her laptop to scope out places to take Catherine. She was happily clicking through small places on the outskirts of Vegas and out in neighbouring towns. The strategy was to go through rapid-fire, bookmarking anything which Catherine might like. She leaned her head back against the sofa and allowed her mind to drift temporarily, playing out various fantasies that Catherine had managed to evoke.

_Catherine in her bra on my counter. Catherine naked against black sheets. Catherine naked in the shower. Catherine naked on top of me. Catherine naked… period. Catherine wearing one of my T-shirts on the balcony of our hotel room. Catherine in her glasses, reading the paper the morning after. Lips, eyes, breasts, thighs… ass. Mmmm. Tongue. Yes. Catherine with me. God…_

Sighing and stretching her arms upward, Sara's eyes fell on the open case files on her desk. The photos from the scene caught her eye. Suddenly, every part of her froze and then clicked together.

_Catherine gone._

Standing and smiling, Sara grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine had just returned from dropping Lindsey off. Without even changing her clothes, she plunked herself down on the sofa and sighed. Quickly sorting through the evening's possible tasks, she stretched and started to get off the couch. Just then, she heard a knock on the front door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Sara standing with her hands in her jacket pockets.

Catherine opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb. Sara spoke before she could say anything.

"Can we talk?"

"Always, come on in."

Sara stepped into the house and Catherine locked up behind her. Sara took a seat on the coffee table, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and Catherine settled on the couch in front of her. Catherine reached forward and took Sara's hand.

"What's on your mind, Sara?"

Sara smiled, "You."

Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Cat, I want to be with you tonight."

Catherine sat silent for a moment.

"Sara, are you sure…"

"Cat, I am so sure. Looking at my case files, remembering…" Catherine knew exactly what she was remembering and squeezed her hand tightly, "I don't want to risk something happening… I'd never forgive myself if I was so close to having you… completely… and never got there. I want this moment now."

"I thought that planning things out would make it perfect… I want to be perfect for you. You know, it could be all choreographed if I planned it. But I just can't care anymore. Catherine, I want to play around with you, kiss you in different rooms of your house, strip you on my counter… be seduced by you. But not now. I've never wanted anyone this way, Cat. This is so beyond attraction. I… need you, and it scares me."

Sara paused and looked into Catherine's eyes. Catherine leaned forward and kissed her, slowly.

Sara's eyes stayed closed as she continued.

"I realized that everything I've ever wanted is right across town and I couldn't remember why I was sitting on my couch without you.

Catherine smiled and whispered, "So, you want to stay on the couch? We could do that…"

Sara looked up and grinned. Catherine stood up and grabbed Sara's hand, gently pulling her through the house and up the stairs. She walked backwards so Sara could see her smile. Catherine pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her back against the door, shutting it. She pressed herself against Sara, allowing Sara's arms to circle around her back.

"Sara… this is going to be perfect regardless, OK? It's perfect because it's you. I just want you, that's it. And I know that this is hard…" Sara looked down, "Hey. I know… and just the fact that you trust me enough to take this step makes it the most incredible thing anyone has done for me."

Sara looked back, solemnly and said, "I love you."

It was complete honesty. Catherine saw the fear and uncertainty and intensity of Sara's promise; the conviction that accompanied her words.

"And I will work everyday to deserve that," Catherine answered, "I love you."

Sara's eyes were cast downward again. Catherine's brown furrowed.

"Sara? What's going on in that head, genius?"

"I can't wait to finally get at that stomach."

Catherine burst into laughter as Sara kissed her cheek, laughing along while spinning her so her back was against the door. Kissing down Catherine's neck briefly, Sara dropped to her knees and pulled up Catherine's T-shirt. Blowing on the skin in front of her, Sara looked up at Catherine and grinned. She pressed her face into Catherine's stomach and Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulders. Sara began to kiss her stomach, starting from just below her ribcage to down her bellybutton. When she began to place small kisses along the waistband of Catherine's jeans, Catherine gripped her shoulders. Sara slowly pushed the T-shirt up farther, until Catherine pulled back. Tugging Sara to her feet, Catherine stepped forward, backing Sara towards the bed.

"Can I undress you?" Catherine asked.

Sara could only nod.

"I want you so much," Catherine continued, "You look so good."

Catherine ran her hands under the hem of Sara's shirt, up her sides and over her shoulder blades. Sara shivered and Catherine gave her a small squeeze before lifting the shirt over her head.

Catherine traced the edge of Sara's bra with her fingertips.

"So good," Catherine purred slowly.

Sara grinned and stroked the hair at the nape of Catherine's neck. Catherine tilted her head backward, leaning towards the contact. Sara smiled.

"This is good… I think we can do better," she said.

Sara knelt back down, helping Catherine step out of her jeans. When Catherine stepped forward, Sara leaned forward, kissing the front of her light blue panties. Catherine drew a sharp intake of breath and Sara looked up at her, lighting skimming her fingertips over the back of her thighs, up her legs to grab her ass. Still cupping Catherine's bottom, Sara stood and began to nibble on an earlobe.

Catherine's breathing quickened as Sara began to rub her back.

"Bed now," she ordered, undoing the button of Sara's jeans.

Catherine sat on the bed, watching Sara take off her pants.

"Your legs go on forever," she grinned.

Sara came forward for another kiss, wrapping a hand around Catherine's back and placing a hand behind her head as she gently lowered Catherine back onto the bed. Catherine tilted her head back and opened her mouth into the kiss.

When Sara relaxed, Catherine rolled them over, reversing their positions so she was straddling Sara. She lifted slightly to let Sara wiggle up the bed so she was half-sitting. Catherine reached behind her back and raised an eyebrow.

"Take it off," Sara croaked.

"What was that?" Catherine teased.

Immediately, Sara sat up and reached behind Catherine, unfastening her bra. She slowly brought the sides of the clasp around her sides, watching as her breasts fell forward. Reaching up, Sara slid the bra straps down Catherine's arms, never breaking contact with her skin. Once off, Sara threw the bra onto the floor and stared. Seeing her girlfriend's stupor, Catherine guided her hands to her breasts. Shyly, Sara squeezed gently before letting their full weight sit in her palms. Catherine's eyes fluttered closed as Sara's fingers explored her chest and back; she gasped as Sara gently stroked her nipples. Unconsciously, she began to rock her hips against Sara's lower stomach. When Sara's hand ran down the center of her body, she gasped in anticipation. Sara slowly ran a fingertip across her underwear, directly over her slit. Catherine opened her eyes and stared.

"Now. Please."

Sara didn't need a second invitation. She quickly tipped Catherine to one side, positioning her on her back. Grasping the side of her underwear, she pulled them down Catherine's lithe legs agonizingly slowly.

Sara crawled back up to lay on top of Catherine. Kissing her cheek, she whispered.

"How do you want it, Catherine? Tell me what to do."

"Inside," Catherine moaned softly, linking fingers with Sara and guiding her hand down between their bodies.

Sara smiled and brought both hands down to grasp Catherine's hips. Using her thumbs, she stroked gently before dragging her fingertips down the crease of her thighs which, by now, had fallen open. Catherine grunted with Sara's fingers so close to giving what she had asked for. Suddenly, Sara dipped downward and licked the entire length of Catherine's folds. Sara sucked momentarily on the sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting a loud moan from Catherine. When Sara pulled back, Catherine's entire body was on edge. So when Sara carefully inserted the first finger into her opening, every nerve of Catherine's body responded. Sara gently began to thrust in and out, bending down to kiss Catherine on the lips, smiling at the gasps coming from the blonde. When she sensed that Catherine was close to the edge, Sara used her thumb to flick Catherine's clit, causing her eyes to widen. Sara began to massage in small circles and within seconds had coaxed Catherine to orgasm. Once Catherine settled back down, she wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Catherine," Sara said triumphantly, a smile in her voice.

"That's Cat to you."

Sara laughed, "You're so sexy. I like it when you come."

"Yeah, I'm kind of fond of it too. That was incredible."

"Well we put it off for long enough."

Catherine smiled devilishly and stretched, "There is something that I've been meaning to do…" and with that, she deftly rolled Sara onto her back. As she ran her hands around Sara's back, Sara obligingly lifted off the bed so she could undo the clasp of her bra. Once off, Catherine took a moment to drink her in. Normally, Sara would have squirmed with the attention, but Catherine's gaze was so appreciative, she found her confidence didn't desert her this time.

"See anything you like, Cat?" Sara asked.

"You have no idea," Catherine leered.

Sara smiled and pulled off her underwear, working them down her long legs and kicking them onto the floor. Catherine lay in between her legs, and Sara wrapped her legs around Catherine's waist.

Catherine drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Jesus," she whispered.

"Do you not like that?"

"No, no Sara… it's just that now is supposed to be your turn… but your legs around me… this is too good."

Sara smiled, "Just keeping you here."

"Not necessary, but don't stop," Catherine smiled before kissing her cheek.

Licking along Sara's jawline, Catherine slowly kissed down to her neck. When she came to a spot just to the left of Sara's windpipe, Sara gasped.

"Stay."

Catherine smiled into Sara's neck before sucking gently on the spot. Testing with her tongue, she found drawing several small circles produced a very satisfying moan from Sara. With that, she continued downward to Sara's chest, sucking carefully on one breast. Using her tongue, she flicked the very tip of a nipple, looking up at Sara as she did so. Sara smiled.

"I like that."

Catherine smiled briefly before switching to the other breast, giving it the same attention.

"Your stomach is pretty nice too, you know," Catherine mused out loud and she dipped her tongue into Sara's bellybutton. Sara's voice caught in her throat.

"Cat got your tongue?" Catherine teased before quickly lifting herself to kiss Sara deeply. Sucking gently on Sara's tongue, she smiled at Sara's wide-eyed stare before slowly backing up, moving down Sara's body. As she kissed gently along the crease of her thigh, Sara's breathing grew ragged. Leisurely, Catherine pulled back and kissed the inside of a knee, running a hand underneath a Sara's long calves, tickling the backs. When she felt the tension peak in Sara's body, Catherine leaned forward and finally brought her mouth to Sara's core.

Sara leaned back and gave the loudest moan yet as Catherine licked the length of her folds, tongue darting in and out quickly. When Catherine moved up and touched her tongue to Sara's clit, Sara pulled back, legs pinching closed.

"Too much," she gasped, "softer."

Catherine eased back, using the flat top of her tongue to massage gently in larger, wet circles, pulling back from direct pressure on Sara's clit. The tension immediately left Sara's body and her legs slowly fell back apart. Sara mumbled something incomprehensible.

Catherine laughed slightly at Sara's reaction, which caused Sara to gasp and begin to laugh too. Catherine lifted her face to look Sara in the eye, laughing together. When Catherine lowered her mouth back between Sara's legs, she simultaneously began to tickle the inside of her thighs. Sara let out the purest giggle that Catherine had ever heard. Focusing again, Catherine sucked gently on the flesh surrounding Sara's clit, massaging with her tongue and Sara gasped.

Sara's laugh faded to a moan and then a small cry as her first orgasm overcame her. Her eyes squeezed shut and she threw her head back. Catherine continued her ministrations, letting Sara ride out the sensations. When Sara opened her eyes, Catherine saw the most amazing, open, free smile, rivalled in innocence only by Lindsey's very early ones. Catherine felt completely warmed.

Looking up at Catherine, Sara couldn't stop grinning.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Wow yourself," Catherine replied, dipping down for a kiss.

"You tastes like sex," Sara said when she pulled away.

"Great, isn't it?"

"My new favourite."

"God! I waited forever for that…" Sara exclaimed, "Finally."

Catherine grinned.

"Again," Sara said, turning on her side.

"What? Sara… don't you need a minute…"

"Nope."

Catherine smiled, "Bring it on, babe."

Sara smiled and rolled over, throwing a leg over Catherine's left one. Straddling her leg, she grinned.

"Same time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Catherine laughed and kissed her chin. Sara smiled and began to rock her hips, dragging her leg along Catherine's clit. Sara gasped as she felt her breasts rubbing against Catherine's. Catherine bit her lip and dug her heels into the mattress, bringing her hands up to grasp Sara's hips. Repositioning her leg, Catherine found the right spot and Sara's eyes closed. As Sara rocked, Catherine carefully raked her fingernails down Sara's back.

"Close," she said.

"Look at me," Catherine asked.

When Sara complied, Catherine licked her lips slowly and moaned, which was enough to send Sara completely over the edge. Catherine was right behind her, hips arching slightly off the mattress.

Sara collapsed, lying on top of Catherine. Catherine sighed, placing a hand on her back so she could feel the brunette's breathing as it returned back to normal.

"Multiple?" Sara asked.

"You're an overachiever, what did I tell you?"

"Mhmm… I like doing that," Sara moaned, kissing Catherine gently on the lips. She bit the blonde's bottom lip before running her tongue soothingly along it.

"Orgasming?" Catherine asked when she pulled back.

"Yup. You're really, really good at it, Cat. You have no idea how… ready you get me."

"Sara, that's like, my fifth one today."

Sara looked up in alarm.

"What you do to me, babe. What you do to me."


	23. Chapter 23

This is for PiperGilmore for the review ; ) Thanks again

_This is for PiperGilmore for the review ; ) Thanks again._

Sara was woken by the feeling of Catherine's lips trailing down the side of her neck. The wet, open-mouthed kisses made her neck tingle and she rolled over obligingly, opening herself up to give Catherine better access. When Catherine pulled back, she smiled.

"Morning."

"Hell of a way to wake up," Sara yawned.

"Yeah, well I feel bad that we didn't sleep much… have to get Lindsey, you know."

"Hey, I picked the day… my call," Sara smiled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Catherine looked appreciatively at Sara's body as she stretched. Suddenly, Sara reached for the sheet to cover up.

"Oh no," Catherine said, "Not fair."

Sara blushed slightly and looked away. When her eyes fell on the alarm clock, her brow furrowed.

"Catherine, we don't need to get Lindsey for three hours."

Catherine smiled, "I had something else in mind for the interim…"

Sara's eyebrow automatically shot up.

Catherine giggled, "Bathroom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sara walked into the bathroom, Catherine was leaning back in the tub, grinning.

"Join me?" she asked, head tilted to one side.

Sara's mouth fell open.

Catherine eased back until her head was underwater before sitting back up, hair now slicked back and glistening. Water streamed down her head and shoulders over her chest and small beads of moisture clung to her collarbone. Sara immediately dropped the towel she was holding around herself and lowered herself into the bath.

"Why do you have such a big tub?" Sara asked.

"Renovation, courtesy of Sam," Catherine explained.

Sara winced, "Sorry."

"Forget about it. Turn around, let me do your back."

Sara gingerly turned so her back was facing Catherine. Catherine grabbed a sponge and squeezed some water down over Sara's back. Rubbing in small circles, Catherine worked the soap across Sara's skin, feeling the muscles move as she reacted and tracing the fine outline of bone down her spine and across her ribs. Reaching up, Catherine began to massage the brunette's shoulders, working through the tension and Sara washed her own legs.

"Feel good?' Catherine whispered into Sara's ear.

"Mhmmm," Sara moaned in response, "Let me do you."

Catherine smiled as Sara turned. They chatted easily as Sara dragged the sponge down Catherine's front, lingering slightly more than was necessary over her breasts before giving up the pretext altogether and tossing aside the sponge. Laughing and smiling, Sara traced the outline of Catherine's collarbone before allowing her fingers to move down over the swell of Catherine's slick, wet breasts. Sara leaned forward and caught Catherine in a deep kiss. Catherine tucked a strand of Sara's hair behind her ear before pulling away.

"Hair," she explained, holding up a bottle of shampoo. Sara spun back around as Catherine squeezed some soap into her hand. Gently working it from the base of Sara's neck up through her hair, Catherine massaged Sara's scalp before pouring water over her head in a quick rinse.

Sara sighed and allowed Catherine to guide her back so she was leaning back against her between Catherine's legs.

"Relaxed?" Catherine asked, playing with a strand of hair on top of Sara's head.

"Mhmm yes, Cat. And the best part is, I'll smell like you all day," Sara smiled.

The two of them lay there, Sara squeezing all of the water that she could from the sponge with one hand before dropping it back into the water and repeating the process. Catherine smiled as Sara played.

Kissing the top of her head, she smiled, "You know that I love you, right?"

"And I love you. So much."

Catherine smiled and snaked one hand around Sara's body to draw lazy circles on her stomach. Catherine's fingertip traced a pattern, feeling the slick texture of Sara's wet skin. Bringing another hand around, Catherine began to rub over Sara's ribcage. When Sara gave a little shudder, Catherine kissed her shoulder before letting her hands wander up to Sara's breasts. Catherine smiled when she found Sara's nipples already hard from the combination of contact and cool air. Catherine blew on the shoulder she had just kissed, making Sara shiver. Taking Sara's breasts in her hands, Catherine squeezed.

"I know you don't think much of these, Sara… but I love them. They're a perfect handful."

Sara's breath caught.

"A big handful."

Catherine licked her shoulder again.

"You taste so good. I like that you're going to smell like me today too."

Catherine gently brushed against Sara's nipples simultaneously. Sara's head leaned back farther.

Catherine dragged the backs of her fingers down Sara's sides to her thighs.

"I don't think I've given that ass a mention," Catherine mused, biting Sara's earlobe, "So just know that I'll be watching it all day."

Catherine's hands wandered to the inside of Sara's thighs before coming to rest back up above her bellybutton. Catherine laced her fingers together and sighed."Caaaat," Sara groaned, stretching out the middle syllable of her lover's name, "Touch me… please."

Catherine smiled and flatted her left hand against Sara's stomach, holding her in place as her right hand slid down the center of her body. She lazily traced a circled around Sara's clit, avoiding her sensitivity. Using her index and middle finger, she traced either side of Sara's opening gently. Sara moaned and push back against Catherine. Catherine brought her two fingers up again and started to massage in a circular pattern. When she had coaxed several grunts out of Sara, she switched to a painfully slow up an down motion. She smiled as she saw Sara's hands trying to grip the slippery edge of the tub.

"Did you need something, baby?" Catherine feigned innocence.

"You," Sara answered immediately.

With that, Catherine brought her fingers to Sara's opening, parting her lips and gently sliding a finger in, testing. Seeing that Sara was more than ready, Catherine shimmed down for better access before thrusting two fingers inside of Sara. Sara braced her feet against the bottom of the tub as the pace picked up. When she gave a particularly loud moan, Catherine bit her shoulder. Three more thrusts and Catherine felt Sara's muscles contract around her fingers and she felt a shudder overtake the brunette's entire body.

Catherine brought her arms out to wrap around Sara's ribcage, holding her tightly.

"Oh my god, Cat," Sara gasped as she recovered her voice.

"Yes dear?"

"How the hell do you get me into these things?"

"By being naked and not telling you a head of time what I'm doing."

Both women paused before laughing.

"You know me pretty well, huh?" Sara asked.

"I like to think so," Catherine answered, "So how was it?"

"I don't think I know an adjective for that. Hell, I still feel weak. I can tell you one thing, though."

"Mhmmm?"

"It's a damn good thing that wasn't a shower. Somebody would have gotten hurt."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Give me some feedback, guys. This is all for you._

_Also, I couldn't get this scene out of my head… which wasn't actually all that terrible. _

_CSI-330 xo_


End file.
